Amor de Locos
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] El un eminente psiquiatra - Ella la hija del padre de su mejor amigo. Una persona "aparentemente normal" que lo volverá completamente.
1. CP1 ¿Mi futura paciente?

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Mi futura paciente?**

**[En alguna parte de Hong Kong]**

En un reconocida Clínica Psiquiatra, el Dr. Li Xiaoláng de 29 años de edad recibía con sorpresa a quien alguna vez fue el decano de la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad Central de Japón, donde él y su hijo y de paso era su mejor amigo: Touya Kinomoto estudiaron juntos los 7 años de medicina, pero a la hora de tomar la especialización tomaron caminos diferentes:

Li Xiaoláng estudió Psiquiatría mientras que Kinomoto Touya se inclino por la cirugía pediátrica y el regreso a Hong Kong a terminar la carrera y su mejor amigo emigro a Canadá, por lo que no entendía que hacía el Arqueólogo Kinomoto en sus instalaciones.

Al verlo ingresar a su oficina acoto rápidamente:

-¡Señor Kinomoto, que grata sorpresa!- Dijo Xiaoláng, quien expreso había suspendido sus últimas dos sesionas al saber que el padre de su mejor amigo estaba en sus instalaciones.

-Por favor Xiaoláng después de tanto tiempo me llamas Señor Kinomoto, dime Fujitaka, ¿Cómo has estado, que tal la familia?-

-¡Muy Bien! . . . Fujitaka sorprendido de verle, le diré que mi regreso a Hong se debió a las segundas nupcias que contrajo mi madre y a su inesperado embarazo-

-Me entere, felicitaciones ¿Qué se siente ser el hermano mayor?-

-Adoro a mis hermanitas, Futtie y Feime son hermosas-

-¿Qué edad tiene ahora las niñas?-

-La semana pasada cumplieron 5 años-

-¿Cómo te llevas con el esposo de Ieran?-

-Muy bien Wei antes era buen amigo de la familia y ahora es mi padrastro pero no me gusta ese término así que le digo Wei-

-Por cierto no pude estar en el funeral de Hien, lo siento mucho-

-No tiene que justificarse Señor…..perdón es la costumbre Fujitaka en esa época estaba en Egipto, lo de su accidente fue una sorpresa para todos-

-Fue lamentable, algo tan sorpresivo que se cayera el avión-

-Se supone que los aviones, son los medios de transportes más seguros pero cuando se caen no quedan ni los zapatos-

[Risas divertidas] . . . A pesar de lo delicado que era el tema de la muerte del padre de Xiaoláng quién en vida, había sido el mejor amigo de Fujitaka, porque creció y estudio con él cuando este vivía en China, las risas aminoraron el ambiente por el tétrico comentario.

Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cómo está Touya?, me comento que había estado con é,l en estos días.

-¡Bien! . . . Gracias por preguntar, aunque creo que el amor ha tocado su puerta-

-¿En serio? . . . No me ha comentado nada y hace dos días hemos hablado por videoconferencia-

-Conozco a mi hijo, como para saber que esta vez, su relación va en serio-

-¡No creo! . . . Touya es como yo, adoramos nuestra libertad y nuestras carreras son prioridad ahora-

-No lo creo, lo que sucede que a tú nunca te has enamorado de verdad, cuando conozca a la mujer que ponga tu mundo de cabeza hablamos- Dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa divertida.

Xiaoláng lo miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-¡Eso nunca va pasar!-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Te he de ver sometido por una mujer-

[Carraspeo incomodo] . . . Señor Fujitaka. . . ¿A qué debo la visita?-

[Suspiro incomodo] . . . Fujitaka se sentó con calma y tomo un sorbo del té de anís, que la asistente de Xiaoláng le había dado y dijo con calma:

-¡El problema es mi hija!-

-¿La pequeña flor de cerezo?

-¿Conoces a Sakura?-Pregunto Fujitaka con curiosidad.

-No, pero Touya nunca dejo hablar de su bebe, lo más extraño en todo el tiempo que estuve en Japón nunca me la tope-

-¿Bebes? . . . Vaya esto va ser difícil de explicar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si tu conocieras a Sakura, no tendría porque explicarte mi visita y porqué necesito de tu ayuda-

- Touya me contaba ella era su adoración, pero nunca me mostro una foto de ella ni me la presento, incluso Yue que es su primo me dijo que él tampoco conocía a Sakurita y eso se me hacía raro, ¿Por qué tanto misterio ante la niña?-

-¿Niña?-

-¿Acaso no lo es?-

-¡No! . . . Mi hija tiene 24 años-

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Xiaoláng, Fujitaka permitió reír un poco y dijo:

-Mi hija es mi mayor problema ahora, una cosa a mi criterio es ser una mujer excéntrica pero lo que hace creo que raya en la locura, lo peor ella no me hace caso y la entiendo nunca fui el padre que ella necesitaba, estuve ausente la mayor parte de su crecimiento y ahora la distancia que ella ha puesto entre nosotros me abruma-

-No sabía que Touya tenía una hermana que es una mujer adulta, por la forma que habla de ella pensé que era una niña-

-Si alguna vez lo fue, no me di cuenta y no lo supe aprovechar, mi hija fue una niña modelo extremadamente perfecta hasta los 18 años. . . Cuando empezó mi Karma . . .

-¿Perfecta? . . . Puede darme más detalle-

-¿No sé si recuerdas que mi esposa falleció cuando Touya tenía 8 años?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, él lloro ante mí y ante Yue pero no dijo ninguna palabra al respecto y no volvió a tocar el tema-

-El accidente del tren nos marco a todos, mi pequeña hija ese día cumplía 4 añitos, fueron días difíciles para nosotros que yo opte por decirle a mi hermana Kaho que se encargue de mi niña por unos días, no tenía "cabeza" ni el ánimo para ocuparme de mi pequeña hija, su belleza me recordaba a mi esposa, el tema es que Kaho no me conto que en esos días había ganado una licitación para armar una planta hidroeléctrica en Alemania y como no podía llevarse sus hijas: Tomoyo y Meiling junto con Sakura que tenían casi la misma edad, ella metió a las niñas a un internado donde a parte de las clases daban teología-

-¿Escuela de Monjas y Sacerdotes o Católica?-

-Se podría decir, en esa época me pareció una buena idea, realmente me impresiono la madurez con la que mi hija enfrento la muerte de su madre, ella no lloro, ella no dijo nada, ella no hablo del tema ni me hizo preguntas que pensé que no sabría cómo responderle-

-Indiferencia en una niña de 4 años, quizás no se daba cuenta lo que le había pasado a su madre-

-¡Te equivocas!-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Cuando le pregunte: ¿Hija porqué no me preguntas por tu madre y que ha pasado con ella? . . . Ella me dijo a la edad de 4 años mami me dijo, que la muerte es un estado natural, que yo no me preocupe porque ella siempre va estar conmigo, aquí, me señalo su pecho y su cabeza-

-Esa respuesta es, demasiado madura para su edad-

-Luego me dijo, cuando sea mi turno me reuniré con ella y me sonrío y regreso a jugar nunca más hablo de su madre, a mis sus palabras tan sinceras me desgarraron por dentro que no pude evitar pensar en mi esposa y termine llorando pero me sorprendió ver que mi hija " estaba bien " -

-¿Qué pasó más adelante, dio problemas en la escuela?-

-No, sacaba las notas más altas, era buena en todo lo que le pidieran que haga, sus profesores me dijeron que ella era muy madura para su edad, pero era una niña callada, que salvo por sus primas no se relacionaba con ninguna otra niña, incluso de adolescente-

-Ser retraída y tímida una consecuencia de la muerte de su madre-

-No era tímida, solo callada y muy observadora, nunca dio problema en la escuela, incluso en las vacaciones ella prefería estar en la escuela donde seguía seminarios puntuales, tomo diferentes cursos mi hija habla varios idiomas y es muy hábil con cosas manuales, a la edad de 12 años me llamo por primera vez, yo siempre iba a la escuela una vez al mes para hablar con sus profesores pero mi trato con ella era . . .

-¿Distante, frío?-

-No, ella era una niña amorosa, me sonreía y yo le decía para que venga a la casa y ella me contestaba siempre: Debo estudiar padre, es época de estudiar-

-Una niña inteligente y que conoce sus prioridades no veo problema en eso-

-A la edad de 12 años me pidió dinero para viajar durante sus vacaciones-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Accedí porque era una excelente estudiante pero me pidió que le diera un voto de confianza y que no la llamara, ella lo iba hacer cuando regresara un día antes de ingresar a clases-

-Una niña independiente, ¿Con quien viajaba?-

-¡Sola!-

Xiaoláng le miro con interés y le dijo:

-Una niña de 12 años viajando sola, eso es peligroso-

-Hizo eso cada año en las vacaciones de invierno, pero al salir de la preparatoria a la edad de 16 años-

-¿16 años?-

-Por su inteligencia y debido que tenía notas perfectas, le hicieron subir varios grados después de dar varios exámenes de conocimientos y actitudes, el punto es que me hija me dijo, dame USD50,000.00 no necesito nada más para viajar durante dos años y regreso a los 18 años para estudiar una carrera-

-¡Extraño! . . . ¿Qué hizo? . . . ¿Puso condiciones?- Pregunto interesado Xiaoláng.

-¡Sí! . . . la condición era durante esos dos años, yo no debía llamarla y en efecto regreso a los 18 años-

-Debo decirte Fujitaka, que su hija ha captado mi atención-

-Lo que te estoy contacto Xiaoláng es la parte normal, aun no llego a la parte del porqué necesito de tu ayuda-

- ¡Entiendo! . . . ¿Qué paso? . . . Disculpa espero que no te moleste pero toda conversación en mi oficina se graba-

-Ya se me hacía raro no verte tomar nota- Dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa suave y Xiaoláng acoto:

-Tengo nuevos métodos, vez el equipo y la cámara, graba la sesión en vivo y lo pasa a mi laptop en tiempo real y eso me permite después evaluar la sesión que tuve con el paciente y darme una idea de su primer perfil-

-¡Excelente método!. . . Bueno mi hija me dijo que ella quería ser Mecatrónico-

Xiaoláng lo miro con un momento y dijo:

-Me es familiar, el término tiene que ver con mecánica o parte tecnológica-

-La misma expresión que tú, yo tenía no sabía que era y le pregunte y ella me dijo, te lo traje incluso impreso:

Un egresado en Mecatrónico tendrá la capacidad para diseñar, construir, administrar, operar y dar mantenimiento a procesos que requieren de una mecánica de precisión y de sistemas de automatización y control por computadora.

-Se escucha complejo, pero estuve cerca básicamente es la parte tecnológica-

-Es mucho más que eso, ella le dijo que tendría la capacidad de: Diseñar productos y procesos de acuerdo a las nuevas necesidades tecnológicas; Involucrar estructuras mecánicas y/o sistemas electrónicos que le den soporte y precisión al movimiento de un sistema Mecatrónico, además estará preparada para desarrollar máquinas, equipos, procesos o productos de consumo de alta tecnología y por último seleccionar y poner en funcionamiento equipos y soluciones tecnológicas a gran escala.

-¿Cuánto dura esa carrera?-

-Cinco años y el pensum es complejo 100% números-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hizo la carrera, excelentes notas, se dedico solo a estudiar, se mudo a la universidad y se graduó a los 22 años-

-Felicitaciones Fujitaka tienes una hija inteligente, diría por la forma que la describes que es un Genio-

-El lema de mi hija es: De poetas, genios y locos todos tenemos un poco-

-Fujitaka hasta ahora no encuentro nada anormal en su comportamiento-

-Tienes razón hasta ahí todo normal, antes de continuar te muestro su foto-

Fujitaka saco un portafolio donde le mostro las fotos de su hija en blanco y negro y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Tu hija es hermosa-

-Si su belleza es mortal y su ingenio es mordaz, viene la parte negativa-

-Mi hija es un genio pero ella es manipuladora, calculadora, imprudente, 100% materialista, no tiene temor a nada, me aterra saber que le gustan los deportes extremos-

-¿Deportes extremos?-

-¿Conoces lo que es el Parkour?-

-¡No!-

-Ella lo define como el arte del desplazamiento, es una disciplina que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano. Esto significa superar obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido, tales como vallas, muros, paredes, etc. [En ambientes urbanos] e incluso árboles, formaciones rocosas, ríos, etc. [En ambientes rurales].

-¿Cómo la Gimnasia Olímpica?-

-No tendría ningún problema si mi hija fuera a los juegos Olímpicos o entrenara para ellos, pero cuando llevas al parkour al extremo se vuelve peligros y a mi hija no le da miedo-

-¿No veo el problema?-

-Mira este video. . . Fujitaka le mostro a través de su laptop, el video de un "sujeto" que daba saltos mortales de forma impresionante, pero se quedo perplejo cuando vio hombres escalando sin equipo de protección edificios, puentes, saltando como el hombre araña solo que no era ficción al menos no parecía-

-¿Tu hija hace eso?- Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng.

-Los fines de semana para relajarse según ella, la semana pasada me invito a la Torre de Tokio, se lanzo de una altura de casi 330 metros casi me muero cuando ella se lanzo como caída libre en forma perpendicular-

-¿Intento de suicidio?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro.

-¡NO! . . . Xiaoláng, ella se lanzo por diversión y yo baje aterrado diciendo que mi hija se había lanzado al vacío, cuando ella me esperaba abajo imagínate, la velocidad con la que habrá bajado y mi hija me esperaba con dos helados de chocolates entonces cuando llegue pensé ver su cuerpo desmembrado, pensé lo peor, baje completamente hecho un desastre y la busque, ella me vio y me dijo con toda naturalidad:

-¡Papi, toma helado!-

Xiaoláng se quedo con la boca literalmente abierta, no sabía que decirle al Sr. Kinomoto, si la joven se había lanzado al vacío no como intento de suicidio sino como "deporte extremo".

-¿Qué paso?-

-No me dio un paro cardiaco porque no sufro del corazón pero me desplome del susto que tenía entonces ella me dijo:

-¿Por qué te asusta? . . . Si siempre lo hago . . .

-¿Siempre?-

-Fue cuando nos sentamos hablar y ella me dijo que practica Parkour desde los 12 años-

Ante el rostro desencajado del médico, Fujitaka dijo:

-Pensé que mentía y me mostros sus fotos que tenía en su móvil, ella ha hecho cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera pensado hacer, ni Touya las ha hecho, ni tú las haz hecho y mira que tú y mi hijo, eran una dupla seria, en la escuela ni hablar de la universidad-

Xiaoláng se detuvo por unos segundos a pensar y luego dijo:

-¿Tan peligroso es lo que hace tu hija?-

-Sí, te mostraría las fotos de los lugares en los que ha estado pero las tiene en su móvil-

-Percibo una tendencia suicida o esa emoción por la adrenalina-

-Vamos a sus relaciones, hasta ahora no le he conocido un " novio formal " a pesar que se que tiene una cantidad de pretendientes impresionante pero es muy selectiva en sus gustos, sin embargo he notado que hombre que se involucra con elal no queda igual, terminan en terapia psicológica o psiquiátrica, no sé que les hace pero los trauma y no exagero lo he visto-

-Quizás sus hobbies sea demasiado peligroso para ellos o para él, háblame de su trabajo-

-¿Conoces KE Corporation & Asociados S.R.L?-

-Es una de las empresas líderes del mercado a nivel de electrónica entre varias ramas tecnológicas-

-Mi hija es la accionista mayoritaria, por no decir la dueña de todo ese imperio-

Xiaoláng estaba impresionado y acoto:

-Eso es excelente, no le veo el problema-

-En esta empresa, no trabaja ni una sola mujer salvo por ella, se trabaja en tres turnos las 24 horas continuas, la matriz esta en Tokio, pero tiene oficina en todas partes del mundo, en dos años mi hija, armo un imperio económico sin precedentes-

-¿No hay mujeres?-

-¡No! . . . Su lema para los negocios es, las mujeres nacimos para ser lideres, entonces usemos a los hombres a nuestra merced, ellos tienen "por algo" el hemisferio izquierdo mayor desarrollado, dónde radica el aprendizaje numérico, no tiene la inestabilidad hormonal que tenemos las mujeres entonces aprovechemos esa " ventaja " que tiene sobre nosotras para hacerlos nuestros esclavos, son palabras textuales de ella-

-¿En serio, su hija es sexista acaso?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche.

-¡No! . . . Al contrario ella adora a los hombres, les fascina trabajar con ellos y le encanta someterlos, esa sería la palabra exacta que define a mi hija, lo más interesante es que ella en su empresa la rentabilidad es alta, los hombres que trabajan para ella ganan muy bien porque mi hija maximiza sus capacidades intelectuales y le saca el mayor provecho, el ambiente de trabajo que ella ha creado para ella es muy bueno, demasiado bueno que parece irreal-

-¡Tu hija es una mujer peligrosa!- Dijo Xiaoláng con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo es para el género masculino, cuando le gusta un hombre porque lo he visto, lo consigue, claro que se detiene cuando el hombre tiene un compromiso serio, no le gustan los hombres casados o divorciados con hijos, ella tiene una moral firme, pero hace cosas que no son propias de una mujer.-

Fujitaka suspiro de frustración cuando señalo:

-¿Qué mujer que se considere normal toma a los hombres como objetos?, la peor parte no sé, cómo los hombres y son hombres inteligentes, preparados, sucumben a sus encantos o a su locura, mi hija a puesto a sus pies, hombres poderosos y siempre es la misma historia no sé qué les hace pero terminan mal y por mal me refiero internados-

-Su hija es un caso interesante de estudio, a breves rasgo puedo notar una mujer con un posible trastorno de personalidad ¿Deseas que la trate?-

-El problema es que ella no le agrada los doctores menos los psiquiatras y los psicólogos-

-¿Por qué?-

-En su lista de "hombres con los que salieron con ella" hubo un par de médicos y terminaron en terapias de sueño [Risas incomodas], dentro de sus hobbies esta enloquecer a los hombres por diversión -

-Rara vez, digo estoy pero tu hija me está empezando asustar-

-Ella vino a Hong Kong, para cerrar una alianza con C.I.M.A. y de paso visitar las morgues, el cementerio de aquí-

-¡Tu hija tiene gustos tétricos!-

-Ella lo llama saber apreciar el arte post mortem, sus gustos me aterran no me parece una persona normal, una vez me invito a una excavación uno de sus amigos es arqueólogos y ella me dijo cuando habíamos ingresados a una de las tumbas que estaba a 10 metros por debajo del suelo, papi te imaginas que haya un derrumbe y quedemos enterrado vivos en estas tumbas, tardarían días en llegar los de rescates, me puso una mirada, sus ojos estaban excitado como que si estar al borde del peligro hace que se emocione-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Me dio temor y le dije que regresemos y ella me dijo, eres débil regrésate pero cuidado con los animales salvajes puedes tener la suerte de topares con serpientes o alacranes. . . Me quede con ella y seguíamos descendiendo pero en mi interior me decía que ni las serpientes y alacranes iban hacer tan peligrosos como mi hija-

Xiaoláng lo miro con sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Cuándo conoceré a tu hija?-

-Debe estar por llegar, le dije que vendría a saludar al mejor amigo de Touya para que nos lleve a su casa y saludar a su familia, fue la excusa que le di-

-Entonces mejor me quito la bata y me pongo mi leva-

-¡Por favor!-

-¿Cuándo tiempo se van a quedar en Hong Kong?-

-¡Dos semanas!-

-Creo que podré ayudarte-

-¿En serio?-

[Risas divertidas] . . . Claro, ten confianza-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Espero que mi hija no te vuelva loco-

-Por favor Fujitaka, ante todo soy un profesional y modestia aparte, uno muy bueno-

-Solo te pido un favor-

-Dime-

-¡No te enamores de ella!-

-Eso no va pasar, te lo aseguro-

Fujitaka lo miro con interés y no dijo nada y solo se apresuro a salir cuando vio el mensaje de su hija que dijo:

_-¡Padre, estoy llegando!_

-Mi karma ya llego, bajemos-

-¡Claro!- Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Fujitaka solo respiro pesadamente no tenía ni idea de con qué le iba a salir su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Me agrado ver al padre de mi mejor amigo pero estaba completamente intrigado sobre lo que me contó de su hija, creo que como todo padre que se preocupa por su hija, exagero la forma en cómo me describió a su hija, lo mejor era tratarla de una manera informal y detectar en sí: ¿Cuál era el problema con ella?.-

Miro a Fujitaka que tenía una cara de desconcierto y me atrevo a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Xiaoláng tienes carro verdad?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¡Por favor llévame en tu carro!-

-Claro pero. . . ¿Qué es ese ruido?-

Eso es una moto y no cualquier moto era una Harley Davidson pero creo que era un modelo 2010. ¡Imposible! . . . ¿Ella es la hija de Fujitaka? . . . ¿La hermana de Touya?.

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Ella es su hija?-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . -No es posible, ella viene en moto y vestida de esa forma-

Realmente hasta yo estaba sorprendido, era una mujer hermosa pero presentarse en "cueros" y por decir cuero no digo desnuda sino vestida con botas arriba de la rodilla que remarcan sus largas piernas, un short corto y una chaqueta sin manga en color negro y guantes todo en cuero, no ayuda, además viene sin casco con el cabello revuelto.

¿Será rockera o algo por el estilo? . . . ¿Por qué su maquillaje es tan acentuado en tono negro?.

[Carraspeo] . . . No sé de dónde saco la moto pero no me gusta la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro-

-¿Qué?- Debo reconocer que ese comentario me tomo de sorpresa pero lo que realmente me dejo perplejo fue la sonrisa de la joven y su mirada que denota que algo "malo" está planeado o quizás me equivoque pero su lenguaje corporal me hace identificar como una depredadora y aunque no me gusta admitir, me mira como si yo fuera su presa.

[Suspiro pesado] . . . Conozco esa mirada de mi hija, la usa cuando tiene en la mira a su nueva víctima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Sakura POV]**

-Así que ese sujeto es el famoso Li Xiaoláng, el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, a quién Touya y mi padre, han considerado como mi reemplazo permanente [Risas divertidas] . . . ¡Esto va ser divertido!-

-¡Hola papi!-

-Hija, permite presentarte. . .

-Li Xiaoláng 28 años edad, nacionalidad china pero radico en Japón hasta los 24 años y luego regreso hacer su especialidad en Psiquiatría, habla 5 idiomas, hijo de padre fallecido: Hien Li, madre Ieran Weng que está casada en segundas nupcias con Weng Wei con quien ha concebido dos hijas.

Me fascina ver la cara de asombro de mi padre y de mi futura víctima mejor continuo con diciendo lo qué sé de él:

-Actualmente soltero, sin embargo ha tenido 4 relaciones serias, que en promedio han durado 6 meses y 16 relaciones esporádicas que no han pasado de 3 semanas pero aunque no se cataloga como un playboy, él y mi hermanos no tenía problemas para arrasar en la facultad de medicina ya que las mujeres con facilidad se les ofrecían, entre lo salado o dulce prefiere lo último de ahí su debilidad, le fascina el chocolate entre otras cosas, y se define como mi hermano, soltero hasta la muerte, tiene fobia del matrimonio a pesar que le gustan los niños, su color preferido es el verde, le gusta cocinar en su tiempo libre e ir al GYM tres veces por semana, sin contar que ha practicado algunas artes en defensa personal.

Por la cara que tienen puedo ver que lo que digo es cierto, mejo continuo me fascina ver sus rostros desencajados:

-Su promedio en la escuela 9.5, en la preparatoria 9.1 en la universidad 9.5 similar a la de mi hermano Touya, debo decir que es algo decepcionante porque mi promedio en todo era 10/10 y al igual que mi hermano se fue a prueba con Gramática Japonesa, ¡Qué vergüenza! . . . De carácter reservado y en los últimos 24 años has ocupado mi lugar, no solo en mi casa, en mi mesa de comedor, sino ante mi padre y mi hermano, los tres salían juntos como si fueran una familia feliz, mientras yo pase toda mi vida encerrada en un convento y la mejor parte su especialización es la Psiquiatría y mi padre busco su ayuda porque piensa que su hija tiene problemas, pero su hija no los tienes ella es una persona completamente normal, ahora que lo pienso son soy normal a diferencia de ustedes yo soy un genio y eso me hace diferente sin contar con que soy del género femenino por ende no somos iguales.

Fujitaka y el mismo Xiaoláng Li estaban perplejos entonces ella dijo, rápidamente con una sonrisa divertida:

-Soy un objeto de estudio fascinante, pero si te metes conmigo voy hacer que tus neuronas cuerdas se salpiquen con mi locura y hare tu vida imposible [Risas divertidas] lo peor que pueda pasar es que me llegues a gustar porque los hombres a los que he amado o con los que me he involucrado han terminado al borde del colapso, en pocas palabras si eres un hombre inteligente no te involucraras conmigo-

Sakura sonreía con malicia y diversión al ver la cara de los hombres y dijo:

-Sé dónde vives, me adelanto porque asumo que mi padre ira contigo ya que no le gusta como manejo y tengo la certeza que en mi moto no se va subir, entonces te veo en casa, no se demoren porque Ieran va hacer Lasaña y ella cocina delicioso y Wei hace unos postres, si no llegan a tiempo, tu pastel de chocolate con mangar, que es tu preferido me lo voy a comer, de hecho no tengo ningún problema en terminar el pastel completo, de paso voy a jugar con Futtie y Feime, ellas son lindas, les he dicho que siempre quise tener hermanas menores para jugar con ellas.

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba sin palabras ahora estaba perplejo entonces Sakura les dio una mirada divertida y dijo:

-Se me olvidaba tu tipo de sangre es A (-), realmente lo siento porque en un accidente si te desangras, te vas a morir porque este tipo de sangre es escaso, mides 1.87Mtrs. Algo pequeño para mi gusto en promedio me gustan los hombres que miden de 1.90Mtr en adelante, te diría tu peso pero no sé si eso te creen un complejo, además te vez muy bien, pero tienes que tonificar esas piernas y deja de comer Pizza y toda esa comida chatarra, no es posible que comas eso el fin de semana, te va dar un ataque al corazón por la cantidad de grasas saturadas con las que llenas tus arterias, sin contar con que te vas a poner gordo, le diré a mi nutricionista que te trate.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y les lanzo un beso volado a su padre y le hizo de la mano a Xiaoláng despidiéndose de él con una gran sonrisa.

Xiaoláng vio como la mujer se subió a la moto y miro a Fujitaka completamente perplejo y le dijo:

-Tu hija es . . . ¿Ella tuvo la osadía de mandarme a investigar?-

-No eres el primer hombre al que le hace eso-

-¿No?-

-Ella siempre hace eso cuando le interesa un hombre-Dijo Fujitaka con pesar.

-¿Qué?-

-Xiaoláng cuando a mi hija le interesa un hombre averigua todo de él, incluso su árbol genealógico-

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo siento! . . . No creo que seas de su interés como hombre pero algo te va hacer-

Xiaoláng miro con reproche a Fujitaka pero no dijo nada y camino hacia el estacionamiento, quería llegar pronto a casa y ver que su familia este bien pero en su cabeza estaba pensando en cierto chaleco de fuerza de color blanco que posiblemente iba necesitar.

Más tarde llamaría a Touya a reclamarle, por qué no le había contado sobre su excéntrica hermana . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 En mi lugar

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 2: En mi lugar.**

**[Pocas horas después]**

Rara vez se logra sorprender a un psiquiatra quien es una persona que ha estudiado y ha visto casos extraños de locura.

Pero Li Xiaoláng junto con el señor Kinomoto tenía la boca literalmente abierta y fue cuando Wei llego con un gran abrigo, orejeras y guantes y les dijo:

-¡Pónganse estos abrigos!-

-¿Por qué la casa parece un tempano de hielo?-

-¡Buenas tardes! . . . Xiaoláng, Fujitaka, no te lo puedo explicar vamos a la piscina-

-¡Oh por Dios! . . . Me congelo- Dijo Fujitaka, mientras tomaba el abrigo y los guantes que Wei le dio.

Ieran salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, ella también estaba bien abrigada y les dijo:

-Hijo es bueno verte, bienvenido a casa, buenas tardes Fujitaka ¿Cómo estás?-

-Con frío, dime que mi hija . . .

[Risas divertidas] -Si Sakurita es única-

-¿Conocen a la hija de Fujitaka?- Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng.

-¡Si hijo! . . . Es una larga historia ahora está con las niñas en la piscina-

-¿Con este frío?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con recelo.

-Les está enseñando a patinar en hielo-

-No tenemos . . . Xiaoláng se calló al ingresar al jardín y notar no solo el manto de la nieve que no era usual en esa temporada sino la piscina de ellos congelada, las niñas reían y aplaudían impresionados.

Xiaoláng y Fujitaka se quedaron perplejos, Sakura había convertido la piscina en una pista de patinaje y para asombro de Xiaoláng porque Fujitaka miraba a los hombres imponentes alineado a cada lado de la piscina y uno de ellos manejaba un equipo, donde salía la música, a ritmo de Paulina Rubio: Boys will be Boys, Sakura ejecutaba un perfecto salto triple seguido por tres media luna sin manos, realmente era impresionante como patinaba, era como ver a una patinadora profesional.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención no eran como estaba vestida, que de paso no sabían cómo se había cambiado, ni el personal de seguridad, ni la música, eran la media docena de pingüinos que había en el lugar.

Había hielo en el jardín y hielo seco que botaba como una especie de niebla, Ieran miro divertida la cara de los hombres y le dijo:

-Sakurita nos anticipo de su visita y me pregunto si podía instalarse en nuestra casa, Fujitaka tus cosas están en la habitación de invitados, Sakurita se va quedar con las niñas-

-¿Qué?- Fue inevitable para Xiaoláng no sobresaltarse, cuando la extraña y loca porque no había dos palabras que defina a la mujer se había instalado en su casa, bueno la casa de sus padres porque él vivía en un departamento grande en un edificio cerca de la clínica, le parecía increíble lo que la hija de Fujitaka estaba haciendo.

Ieran sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-Llamare a las niñas porque esta la comida lista-

Wei entro con dos vasos de wisky para que se les pase el frío y le dio a Xiaoláng y Fujitaka y les dijo:

-Lamento no haberte avisado que traigan abrigo pero Sakurita nos aviso a última hora-

-¿Wei conoces a Sakura?- Pregunto con interés Fujitaka:

-Claro tu hija viene a pasar vacaciones a nuestra casa desde que tiene 12 años. . . Si no me equivoco-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

Wei sonrío de forma divertida y dijo:

-Nosotros adoramos a Sakurita para Ieran, ella es como si fuera nuestra hija mayor, no lo tomes a mal, Xiaoláng pero como tú y Hien prácticamente vivieron en Japón y tu madre se quedaba sola acá en Hong Kong pues . . .

-Espera un momento Wei, tú me estás insinuando que Sakura ha estado con mi madre-

-Y tu padre, claro está…

Xiaoláng iba acotar algo cuando Ieran vino hacia ellos y le susurro algo al oído a su esposo Wei y este sonrío y movió la cabeza en un gesto divertido como negativo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ella quieres eso?-

-Si-

-Está bien, creo que ella me dejo el DVD de la Era del Hielo 4 la última vez que vino-

Xiaoláng lo miro con desconcierto e Ieran dijo:

-Voy a servir la cena en la sala de cine en 20 minutos vamos adentro-

-¿Tenemos cine en casa?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés.

Mientras Ieran iba a la cocina y Xiaoláng pregunto con asombro por segunda vez:

-¡Mi madre cocina! . . . ¿Desde cuándo? . . .

Wei sonrío conciliadoramente y dijo:

-Tomo varios cursos de cocina con Sakurita y de paso te comento antes de que te sorprenda Sakurita nos dio como obsequio por nuestro aniversario de bodas, la remodelación de la casa y compro toda la manzana-

-¿Mi hija hizo qué?-

-Ella es un amor, las niñas la adoran, espero que no te moleste Xiaoláng pero como tú estabas ausente tu cuarto se remodelo a su gusto ósea al gusto de Sakurita pero ahora tenemos más habitaciones y como Sakura desde que nacieron las niñas le encanta dormir con ellas, pues dejo tu cuarto libre-

-Cielo, dile a las niñas y a Sakura que dejen de patinar, que se laven las manos y asegúrate que Sakura no coman cosas para picar y no le de a las niñas, que vayan directo a la sala de cine- Dijo Ieran al ingresar de nuevo al jardín y llamar la atención de su esposo.

-Eso va estar difícil mi amor, mira . . .

Para asombro de Xiaoláng y de Fujitaka, Sakura estaba sentada encima del hielo de lo que se supone que debería ser el agua de la piscina con las niñas comiendo papas rizadas con queso crema, mientras que las niñas tenía jugo ella tenía una lata de Budweiser y y hablaba como si nada.

-¡No es posible, estas niñas!- Dijo Ieran con malestar y se acerco a ellas y los imponentes hombres la miraron con diversión porque sabían el regaño que venía.

Sakura Kinomoto solo permitía que una persona le regañara era Ieran Li nadie más tenía ese derecho y a ninguna persona le obedecía como a ella.

Sakura iba dar un sorbo de la cerveza cuando escucho:

-Baja en este momento esa lata de cerveza y dame esas papas-

Sakura la miro con diversión y dijo:

-Te doy las papas pero no la cerveza esta buenísima, súper helada como me gusta-

-Arruinas tu apetito y niñas ustedes también dejen de picar-

-¡Noooo! . . . - Dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo.

Sakura aprovecho ese momento y se termino de un solo golpe su lata y se levanto rápidamente y dijo:

-¡Termine!-

Ieran la miro y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y dijo:

-¿Y esas latas que tienes en el piso?-

-La reserva para después del almuerzo-

-¡Ben!-

-Si señora Ieran-

-Le obsequio las cervezas y asegúrese que Sakura no tome-

-Como usted orden señora-

-¿Qué?. . . ¡No espera! . . .

El guardaespaldas no le hizo caso a su jefa y tomo el six-pack y lo repartió entre el resto de hombres y la madre de Xiaoláng Li le dijo con los brazos cruzados:

-Tienes la reunión en C.I.M.A no puedes llegar ebria, además si las niñas te ven tomando van a querer probar-

-No mami, eso no es cierto- dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Xiaoláng como Fujitaka se sorprendieron del trato de las mujeres era ver como madre e hija, solo que Ieran estaba regañando a la hija de Fujitaka y pusieron atención cuando ella dijo:

-Las niñas saben que no pueden probar alcohol hasta los 12 años y ahí si las traigo al lado oscuro- Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

Ieran la miro con reproche y le jalo la oreja y Sakura dijo:

-¡Ayyyy! . . . ¡Eso duele!-

Las niñas se reía e Ieran dijo con reproche:

-Nada de 12 años . . . ¿Yo te deje probar alcohol a los 12 años?. . . ¡No!. . . Entonces tú no vas enseñarle eso a mis hijas, ahora ve a lavarte las manos y te quiero en la sala de cine en 10 minutos . . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

Sakura se sobo la oreja y dijo:

-¡Ieran is evil!-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Las niñas reían divertidas pero dejaron de reír cuando vieron el ceño fruncido de su madre y se pusieron detrás de Sakura y le susurraron:

-Sakurita, mejor vamos a lavarnos las manos-

-¡Me duele mi oreja!-

-Y te la voy arrancar si te veo con la lata de cerveza en la mano . . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

Sakura la miro sin decir nada y sonrío y dijo:

-Ya mami no te enojes que luego te arrugas-

Ieran la miro con reproche y ella sonrío divertida y nerviosa entonces le dijo a las niñas:

-¡Patita para que te tengo! . . . ¡Vamonos!-

Ieran hizo una señal con la mano a espalda de ellas, elevando el dedo índice y dijo:

-10 minutos Sakura no más-

-¡Ya escuche!-

-¡Ben!-

-No se preocupe señora Ieran yo les vigilo-Dijo el imponente guardaespaldas de 2 Metros de altura.

Sakura se viro hacia el imponente guardaespaldas y le dijo:

-¡OYE TU! . . . ¡Traidor! . . . Soy yo la que te pag . . .

Sakura se calló, cuando vio el semblante serio de Ieran y la mirada de burla de su guardaespaldas y dijo rápidamente:

-¡Vámonos! - Tomo a cada niña con sus manos y salió del lugar.

Ieran miro a Sakura a sus niñas salir del lugar y se dirigió a Wei y dijo:

-Cielo voy por la comida, dile a los chicos [hablaba de los guardaespaldas de Sakura] que vayan al cine en casa-

-¡Claro mi amor!-

Ieran al salir dijo:

-Hijo, Fujitaka, pónganse cómodos, mi esposo los va llevar a la sala de cine . . . ¡Permiso!-

Wei se dirigió a los guardaespaldas de Sakura y les dio las instrucciones de su esposa.

Mientras Wei hacía eso Xiaoláng se viro hacia Fujitaka y dijo:

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

-No sé, estoy tan intrigado como tu-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el baño]**

Sakura miraba su oreja roja en el reflejo del espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me duele la oreja!-

Las niñas reían con gracia y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Mami es malvada?-

-¡Sí! . . . Ella lo es . . . -dijo Sakura, mientras Ben sonrío en forma conciliadora y dijo a su jefa:

-La señora Ieran sabe lo que le conviene a usted-

Sakura se viro hacia él y le dijo para diversión de las niñas:

-¡TRAIDOR! . . . Tú no me hables-

Ben sonrío de forma divertida y dijo:

-¡Ella sabe lo que le conviene a usted!-

Sakura lo miro con reproche pero no le dijo nada, estaba más preocupada de poner agua fría en la oreja roja.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 La inusual huésped

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 3: La inusual huésped.**

**[Pocas horas después] **

Fujitaka miraba con algo de vergüenza y diversión, la cara de Xiaoláng cuando vio su cuarto completamente en un tono rosa o fucsia fuerte y fue cuando su madre le dijo en un tono suave:

-Hijo tenemos otras habitaciones, esta se la cedimos a Sakurita pero ella cada año la remodela, como ahora se va quedar en la habitación de las niñas que la vamos a remodelar la próxima semana si deseas puedes quedarte en tu antigua habitación, aunque prefiero que te vayas a tu departamento seguro que ahí vas estar más cómodo-

Xiaoláng iba a protestar cuando escucho las risas del cuarto de sus hermanas, si bien el nunca había subido a su habitación desde que dejaron de ser unas bebes, ahora que veía el cuarto de princesa doble se quedo estupefacto, parecía ver una réplica del castillo de **Versalles** con todo y los cobertores reales y noto como las gemelas venían de la mano de Sakura, las tres veía en pijamas y con unas pantuflas de conejo con lentes que los adultos y por adultos hablamos de Fujitaka-Xiaoláng se quedaron en blanco y fue cuando Wei dijo:

-Tengo listo las películas. . . ¿Haremos maratón de la Era del Hielo o hay otros planes Sakurita?- Dijo Wei quien se acerco a sus hijas Futtie y Feime y ambas mostraban un semblante divertido y Sakura dijo:

-La reunión en C.I.M.A. quedo para la media noche así que tenemos tiempo-

Ieran la miro con el semblante divertido y dijo:

-¿Qué le paso ahora Ariel?-

-Esta con los chicos y decidió ir a esquiar a los Alpes Suizos, honestamente no creo que venga hoy sino mañana, porque media noche para él es medio día para nosotros-

-Entonces te quedas con nosotros hasta que el venga a Hong Kong-

-Tengo otros planes- Dijo Sakura con diversión mientras veía a su futuro psiquiatría y sonrío con malicia y Xiaoláng sintió como si una corriente le pasara por todo el cuerpo y ella acoto rápidamente:

-Chicos tomen un descanso porque no me voy a mover de aquí hasta mañana-

Ieran dijo:

-Si desean pueden quedarse aquí, sus habitaciones están lista como siempre y pueden acompañarnos al ver las películas-

-¡Gracias señora Ieran! -Dijo Ben el líder de los 6 guardaespaldas que andaba con Sakura y eran el primer grupo que andaba con ella.

Todos militares activos que Sakura conoció en uno de sus viajes y que eran mortales con su puntería, cada uno era terriblemente apuesto, en promedio medía 2 metros de alto de contextura gruesa, entre ellos había un doctor retirado que por una lesión en la rodilla le dieron de baja en trauma, Sakura lo contrato porque dado a su gusto por los deportes extremos le parecía buena idea tener un médico cerca.

Sakura en promedio tenía cerca de 18 guardaespaldas, el ser una mujer con dinero e inteligente la hacía un blanco fácil para los posibles secuestradores, en sus 24 años había recibido al redor de 6 secuestros todos terminando en completo fracaso al igual que intentar hacer daño a su familia su padre y hermanos de ahí el haberse expreso alejado de ellos a temprana edad, sin que ellos lo supieran eran constantemente vigilados.

Sakura Kinomoto no dejaba nada al azar.

-¡Nissan!-Dijo Feime

-¿Dime?

-Me equivoque no es contigo, Xiaoláng sino con Sakurita-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

-¿Dime cielo?-

-¿Vamos a ver película en 3D?-

-¡Claro Feime! . . . Vamos porque la maratón es larga-Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba de nuevo de las manos a la niña y vio como Futtie se soltaba de la mano de Xiaoláng, quién hace escasos segundos le había agarrado la mano y la niña tomo la mano de Sakura y Xiaoláng frunció el ceño sobre todo cuando Sakura le dijo entre susurros al pasar:

-¡Tus lindas hermanitas son mías!-

Xiaoláng iba a ir detrás de ella para reclamarle por usurpar su lugar pero se topo con la muralla de sus guardaespaldas y bien él tenía buena talla pero no llegaba a esos dos metros y decidió mirar a su madre quien lo veía con el semblante divertido y le dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-¿En qué momento ella empezó a ocupar mi lugar?-

Ieran suspiro con cansancio y le dijo en un tono serio y de paso miro a Fujitaka:

-Hijo, Sakurita no ocupa tu lugar, pero como ella dijo cuando tenía 12 y se presento en nuestra casa, su hijo tiene el afecto de mi padre y hermano a mi no me quieren lo justo es que usted me quiera a mi porque yo no tengo mamá. . . –Ieran omitió contar, la cara de cachorro que le puso y la carta de su amiga Nadeshiko que llevaba consigo.

-¿Mi hija te dijo eso?-Pregunto Fujitaka con asombro.

-No sé porque protestas ahora Fujitaka, ir a ver a tu hija una vez al mes al internado pasar unas pocas horas no demuestra afecto o amor demuestra obligación y ni hablar de Touya que nunca fue a visitar a su hermana . . . ¿Crees que la niña no se daba cuenta?. . . Su cumpleaños, fiestas de la escuela, siempre la paso sola y la única vez que fue a su casa, tú la dejaste con la nana mientras Touya, Hien, Xiaoláng y tu iban al juego de tenis-

Xiaoláng miro a Fujitaka para eso ya Sakura y las niñas se habían ido del lugar junto con la mitad de los guardaespaldas y Wei quien estaba en el cine en casa poniendo las películas y su madre le dijo en forma seria

-¿Sabes lo qué es para una niña de menos de 10 años darse cuenta que su padre y hermano, prefieren compartir tiempo de calidad con personas que no son ni de su familia?, reconozco que nuestra amistad es fuerte pero es tu hija, una niña que perdió a su madre a temprana edad y enfrento su muerte sola, tu hija se convirtió en un adulto sola, la única vez que se animo a salir del convento dónde tu hermana la metió porque tú la ignoraste por completo y tu hijo ocupaste el lugar de Sakura en su corta familia, eres más hermano de Touya que Sakura-

Ambos hombres se miraron avergonzados e Ieran dijo:

-Ella ahora es un adulto y no va cambiar porque ahora tú, Fujitaka o Touya decidieron que ahora tienen una hija y una hermana . . . Hijo disculpa que te lo diga pero si la vas a tomar como paciente prepárate para que te interne porque ella es capaz de enloquecer hasta a un santo y antes que preguntes, Sakurita ha visto y ha sido como la hermana mayor que mis hijas necesitan, no como tú, que viene para fechas especiales o cumpleaños, ni sales con ellas, Sakura ha estado pendiente de ellas desde que nacieron, las llama, sale con ellas, hace lo que tu deberías hacer, ahora si me disculpan tengo tres , si tres porque para mí Sakurita es como si fuera mi hija, tengo que servirles el almuerzo y antes que protestes hijo, con ella he hecho cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer contigo pero como tu preferías estar con tu padre en Japón yo me quede sola acá, Sakurita lleno el espacio que dejaste-

Xiaoláng se quedo callado su madre sutilmente fue clara y de paso sintió reproche en sus palabras.

Fujitaka estaba avergonzado por haber descuidado a su hija.

Siguieron a la mujer en silencio de paso el resto de guardaespaldas vino con ellos y cuando llegaron a la sala vieron un cine en casa, el color que predomino era el azul y notaron como los guardaespaldas a pesar de mantener la distancia no dejaban de vigilar a su jefa y a pesar de los cómodos asientos, Sakura y las niñas estaban en el piso era hora de ver una maratón de la Era del Hielo y comer la deliciosa comida que la madre de Xiaoláng preparo para ellos.

Era un día extraño para Li Xiaoláng.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En los Alpes suizos] **

Los directores de C.I.M.A.: Los hermanos Ariel y Espineel Amamiya, Kerberus Reed, Yukito Tendo, los hermanos Dark-Methis Hino, los primos BG – Eros - Dante Yoshagua, Yamasaki y LinceTakashi.

Se lanzaban de un helicóptero a más de 50 Mtrs. De altura para caer en la cima de una de las montañas llenas de nieve y empezar el descenso de una de las colinas más empinadas.

Cerca de ellos, media docena de helicópteros sin contar con el personal de seguridad que los esperaba abajo.

Eran hombres apuestos, de porte imponente, billonarios excéntricos cada uno con su propia historia.

Los niños genios que se convirtieron en empresarios poderosos.

Amante de los deportes extremos entre ellos al Parkour conocieron a Sakura cuando ella tenía 7 años.

Ellos estudiaban en el internado de varones, las edades de ellos iban d años en ese entonces, fue cuando en un evento de las escuelas, los niños se alejaron para escalar unos árboles y Sakura estaba trepada en uno de ellos tomando fotos y ella les dijo:

-Mi internado, mi árbol, fuera de aquí-

Los chicos rompieron a reír porque ellos se había escapados para subir a los arboles y fue cuando Sakura se lanzo hacia ellos de casi 5 Metros de altura, y a ese edad, ella ya dominaba la gimnasia olímpica.

Fue cuando el mayor de ellos, Methis le dijo:

-No queremos pelear solo queremos subir a los arboles porque los eventos están aburridos.

Sakura le contesto:

-¿Sus padres tampoco vinieron?-

Ese comentario gano el interés de los niños y fue el primer día que compartieron un pequeño refrigerio.

A partir de esa fecha Sakura que no tenía amigos en su internado se hizo amigo de los chicos del otro internado fue cuando empezó su gusto por los deportes extremos porque con ellos, Sakura aprendió a:

-Patinar-

-Montar a bicicleta-

-Montar en patineta y en monopatín-

-Mejoro sus técnicas para subir a los arboles y escalar-

La ventaja de ser la niña del grupo era que a pesar de que los chicos eran toscos entre ello a Sakura le cuidaban y le decía lo que debía y no debía hacer para que no se lastimara por completo aunque los golpes eran inevitables.

Sakura se quedaba en las vacaciones en el internado porque tomaba clases de defensa - manualidades - idiomas y compartía su tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

Ellos veían de familias poderosas que estaban en diferentes aéreas tecnológicas, los niños eran creativos y unos genios y Sakura aprendió de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos minutos después] **

**[En la sala de Cine]**

Quizás para un adulto de cierta edad hay una series de películas que quizás por el simple drama dirigido para un público infantil aburre pero Li Xiaoláng estaba impresionado de ver como las risas no cesaban del lugar cuando Sakura hablaba con las niñas.

Incluso su madre y Wei se rían de los comentarios de ellas tres que eran la que monopolizaba todo.

Xiaoláng no recuerda cuando termino la película porque Fujitaka estaba tan impresionado como él entonces Sakura se paro con las niñas y dijo:

-¡Hora de la siesta!-

-¡No!

-Pero primero debemos lavarnos los dientes. . .

Sakura iba acotar algo uno de sus guardaespaldas la llamo y le dio un moderno y sofisticado móvil, ella escucho lo que le dijeron a través de la línea y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Avalancha? . . . [Risas burlonas] . . . ¿Y cuántos quedaron atrapados esta vez?

-¡Eres mala Sakurita! . . . ¡No te rías!- Dijo Methis entre risas.

-Pero obvio que algo así iba pasar, si el pronóstico del clima decía: Fuertes Nevadas y posibles avalanchas. . . ¿Entonces vienen o quiere que vaya a rescatarlos?-

-¡Nhannnnnn! . . . Llegamos mañana . . . ¡HEY! . . . Veo la pierna de BG desde acá-

[Risas burlones] . . . Una pierna es una pierna, asegúrate que no esté rota .

Sakura cerró la llamaba y dijo:

-Ben necesito dos unidades de rescatistas para los Alpes Suizo. los chicos se quedaron atrapado bajo una avalancha de nieve-

-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto Ben con asombro.

[Risas divertidas] - ¡No es mi culpa Ben! . . . Yo advertí que no era buena temporada para esquiar, ¿Me hicieron caso? . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡Ni modo!-

Mientras Ben salía junto con otro guardaespaldas, Ieran y su esposo empezaron a recoger las cosas y Fujitaka veía con asombro a su hija al igual que Li Xiaoláng y Sakura les dijo:

-¿Qué pasas?

-Sus amigos están en peligro-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo qué . . .

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Gajes del oficio . . . Señor Psiquiatra.-

Sakura iba salir del lugar con las niñas cuando miro a Xiaoláng y le dio una sonrisa divertida y le dijo:

-¡Te daré 3 días de mi valioso tiempo para que me trates!-

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a dejar que el viaje de papi sea para nada, solo te daré tres días de mi valioso tiempo, empezamos mañana a las 0:00Am-

Fujitaka vio salir a su hija y fue cuando le dijo a Xiaoláng:

-¿Dime que la vas a tratar?

-¿Tengo otra opción a negarme?

Fujitaka sonrío de forma conciliadora.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño algo le decía que esos tres días estaban lejos de ser normales.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 Día 1

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 4: Día 1**

**[00:00Am En Hong Kong]**

Xiaoláng estaba cómodamente dormido cuando de pronto sintió sobre él, algo que lo estaba babeando, movió su cabeza con incomodidad cuando escucho un gruñido que lo alerto.

Se levanto sobre saltado al notar al enorme perro siberiano que le mostraba los dientes y dijo con temor en su voz:

-¡Calma perrito!-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Desde cuándo tenemos mascotas?. Este perro es enorme y se ve agresivo.

-Veo que Cancerberos te despertó-

-¿Por qué diablos ella está en traje de baño?-

-Bóxer y camiseta [Risas burlonas] . . . Veo que los pésimos gusto de mi hermano se pegan-

-¿Por qué . . . [Gruñido] . . .

[Sonido de un silbido] Ante ese sonido que hizo la hermosa mujer que estaba con un sugestivo traje de baño el perro se acerco a ella y se echo a sus pies y ella dijo:

-Iba usar a Milena para despertarte pero creo que el efecto hubiera sido diferente-

-¿Milena?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con curiosidad y ella contesto:

-Mi pantera, es un cachorro la estoy entrenando-

-Los animales salvajes no se domestican. . . ¿Acaso está loc . . . [Gruñido del perro]

Sakura aprovecho para acercarse a él con sigilo y dijo en voz alta:

-Tienes diez minutos para ponerte traje de baño, vamos a dar un paseo-

-Es pasado media noche. . .

-Son las 00:05Am, nos esperan-

-¡Estás loca! . . . No puedes venir a despertarme abruptamente eso no hace una persona normal- Dijo el psiquiatra con enojo y ella señalo con diversión:

-La vida es efímera, hay que sacar el mayor provecho de ella, además le dije que le iba a dar tres días de mi valioso tiempo, eso significa 72 horas completamente juntos-

Si Xiaoláng estaba medio despierto con ese comentario despertó por completo y ella señalo con diversión:

-Me tome la molestia de escoger lo que va vestir-

Sin escuchar palabra alguna le lanzo un traje de baño un poco más corto de sus bóxer y le dijo:

-¡Cámbiese! . . . Cancerberos cuando el matasano se haya cambiado, me lo traes. . . [Aullidos del perro] . . . ¡Buen chico!-

Sakura ignoro las protestas del hombre y dijo en voz alta al salir:

-¿Listo Ben para ir a nadar?-

-¡Todo está como usted lo ordeno!-

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-

-También tenemos lista la ambulancia-

-No creo que sea necesaria, tengo muy buena resistencia-

-Lo dijo por el Dr. Li-

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¡Él no tiene idea de lo que le espera!-

Ante el gesto sugestivo de ella al morderse los labios, el guardaespaldas le dijo:

-Llamo Ariel-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Se lastimo la pierna pero no se la rompió esta vez, Kerberus esta adolorido pero no paso a mayores, Lince se golpeo el hombre de nuevo esta vez si le pusieron yeso y BG tiene un vendaje en la cabeza pero el resto están ilesos-

-¡Eso son excelentes noticias!-

Xiaoláng salió de su habitación seguido por el perro siberiano y Sakura dijo:

-¿Listo para pasar el día conmigo?-

-¿Tengo opción a negarme?-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

[Risas divertidas] . . . Es usted un hombre divertido. . . ¡Dr. Li!-

-Al menos puedo preguntar a dónde vamos. . .

-¡A Tailandia!-

-¿Vestidos así?-

Sakura ignoro la pregunta cuando el guardaespaldas hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dándole entender que su avión [Un avión supersónico que solo usaban los militares] estaba sobre la casa y para el asombro de Xiaoláng noto unas extrañas cuerdas sobre ellos y Sakura dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Alguna vez lo han llevado por los cielos tan solo en cuerdas?-

-¿Qué? . . . Antes que él pudiera reaccionar BEN lo abrazo y sintió el vertido al ser elevado por los cielos, un grito salió de su boca, sintió que se quedo sin aliente mientras veía a la mujer mostrar una sonrisa divertida.

Fueron los diez minutos más horrible de su vida y aún no había pasado ni la primera hora de ese extraño día, luego de ese tiempo siento el vértigo de ser subido al avión.

La presión, la falta de oxigeno por la altura y la forma abrupta como lo subieron al avión hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, el guardaespaldas mostro una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y dos paramédicos suministraron al galeno, oxigeno y por supuesto le pusieron un traje térmico para que no sienta frío.

Sakura fue al baño y se cambio, su destino: La Villa Amanzi en Phuket, en Tailandia, no se privo de tomar fotos al hombre mientras se disponía a descansar era un viaje de menos de cuatro horas pero lejos de ella tomar el control del avión, prefirió reservar sus energías para las maldades que tenía preparada para el galeno.

La villa había sido diseñado por: Original Vision Architecture, de una firma especializada en el diseño de lujo, moderno, con oficinas en Hong Kong y Tailandia.

La villa, que tiene indicios de Casa de la Cascadade Frank Lloyd Wright en la que es multi-nivel y construido en el paisaje.

Se encuentra enclavada en una cascada, en el barranco oeste, con una losa de granito dramática en el extremo norte, y el espumoso mar de Andaman, al sur.

La casa es a la vez sólida y espaciosa, se supone que parece como si se desarrolló a partir de la roca, sin embargo, el punto de vista sobre el agua se extiende hasta el horizonte. Vida interior y exterior se aprovecha, con una sala viviente al aire libre y un espacio comedor fusionado a la perfección con el patio y cubiertas de madera de la piscina.

También había puertas corredizas en la parte delantera de la casa para fomentarla brisa del mar y la circulación.

La piscina de agua salada, que sobresale de la casa, está construida en voladizo sobre el nivel más bajo en una espectacular hazaña de la estratificación horizontal frente a vertical.

Esa una maravilla de la arquitectura moderna.

Cuando llegaron Ben despertó a Sakura con cuidado y le dijo:

-¡Hemos llegados!-

-¿Estamos sobre la piscina?-

-¡Sí! . . . Despertemos a nuestro invitado-

Xiaoláng se sobresalto al sentir la forma abrupta como el guardaespaldas las despertó y dijo con reproche al sentir aun sus oídos zumbando por el estridente sonido del pito:

-¡Que desconsiderados! . . . ¡Eso es un secuestro! . . . ¿Dónde diablos estamos?-

-¡Que galeno tan mal humorado! - Dijo Sakura con malicia y Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¡Estas completamente demente! . . . Voy ordenar que te encierren-

Sakura se acerco peligrosamente ante él y dijo con diversión:

-Entonces vamos a darle motivos reales para que lo hagas-

-¿Qu . . . No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintió que lo lanzaron del avión y grito con fuerza, detrás de él se lanzo Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-Espero que sepa nadar-

-¿Qué? . . . . [Sonido de ingresar al agua de la piscina]

Xiaoláng trago agua al ingresar de esa forma abrupta a la piscina y cuando salió noto a ella al borde de la piscina y dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-¡Bien! . . . Doctorcito. . . ¿En qué momento empieza analizarme?-

Xiaoláng la miro con ganas de asesinarla por lo que le había hecho y ella dijo:

-Sino me equivoco son menos de las 6:00Am . . . Vamos a nadar al mar, qué tal si nos lanzamos de la piscina-

Xiaoláng le fulmino con la mirada y ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Se ve horrible con esa arruga en la frente!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 Día 2

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 5****: ****Día 2**

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Ahora entiendo porque Fujitaka necesitaba de mi ayuda está mujer está realmente loca. La voy internar en un sanatorio y voy a botar la llave.

-¿Por qué frunce el ceño? . . . Le dije que se va arrugar. . . Doc-tor-ci-to . . . Decía la joven castaña mientras se ajustaba el paracaídas y él hombre dijo con enojo:

-No soy ningún doctorcito, soy el Dr. Li Xiaoláng y me niego a saltar de este avión, ayer casi me mata al lanzarme a la piscina-

[Risas burlonas] . . . Pero si le gusto. . .

-¿Tenía opción a negarme? . . . Le recuerdo que usted me lanzo a la piscina al igual que cuando me lanzo del yate al mar, qué es eso de nadar con tiburones-

-¡Eso fue fabuloso!-

-¿Sabe lo peligro que son esos animales? . . . Casi me muero del susto y . . . ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando nadar en topless?-

-¡No veo que le haya disgustado!-

-¿Cómo me iba disgustar? . . . En todo momento estaba con el corazón en la boca pensando en qué momento nos iba comer esos tiburones-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Mientras no tenga una herida abierta, los pececitos no le hacen nada-

-¿Pececitos? . . . ¡Usted está demente! . . . Los tiburones son los mayores depredadores del océano . . . ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?-

-Siempre y cuando no tenga una herida abierta y no use el traje de buceó de color negro para que no lo confundan con una foca marina todo está bien, además usted me hizo caso con respecto a las reglas de seguridad. . . Fue divertido, es fascinante nadar con esos depredadores-

-¿Siempre hace esto?- Pregunto con asombro el Dr. Li

Ante la sonrisa divertida que ella le dio el se alerto y pregunto con enojo:

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Ya que no disfruto de explorar el lugar ayer y menos nadar y pasar el día en alta mar este segundo día vamos hacer algo diferente-

-Temo preguntar qué . . . . ¿Por qué abrieron la puerta?-

Antes que Sakura contestara uno de sus guardaespaldas lo lanzo al vacío y el pego un estridente grito y ella río con gracia cuando se lanzo detrás de él y grito:

-¡GERONIMO!-

Xiaoláng iba gritando de forma desesperada, sentía que le faltaba el aire por la abrupta caída y su corazón amenazaba con tener una arritmia del susto de caer libremente cuando sintió encima de él a la causante de sus problemas y grito con enojo:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . .¡USTED ME VA MATAR!-

-¡CALLASE Y HAGA TODO LO QUE LE DIGA O NO PODRE ABRIR EL PARACAIDAS Y NOS ESTRELLAREMOS CONTRA EL PISO Y NOS HAREMOS TORTILLA!-

Ante ese grito-orden-amenaza al hombre no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que ella le dijo y en menos de cinco minutos sintió que nuevamente era remolcado hacia arriba, ella había abierto el paracaídas y eso amortiguo la caída de ambos.

Xiaoláng Li estaba aterrador.

El pensaba que lo peor había sido nadar con tiburones se equivoco, la sensación de vértigo y asfixia al descender durante esos 15 minutos le hizo experimentar visiones poco usuales en él, ya que vio pasar su vida en cuestión de segundos.

Al tocar tierra firme, sintió que sus rodillas temblaron y sus piernas cedieron, se desmayo por completo y lo último que escucho fue la sonrisa sensual de la mujer.

Era oficial la quería arrastrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios minutos después]**

Xiaoláng se levanto con una extraña sensación de ansiedad, tenía miedo de la mujer eso era obvio sobre todo cuando sintió debajo de sus dedos no tierra sino algo duro, respiro con calma por varios minutos y noto con asombro donde estaban ahora y pregunto con nerviosismo:

-¿Esto es . . .

-¿El señor desea una copa de champagne?- Pregunto un imponente hombre mientras sostenía una copa y la joven estaba tomando fotos desde el globo aerostático en el que estaba y dijo con diversión:

-Siempre quise cenar dentro de un globo aerostático, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Ben?-

-Estimo cuatro horas señorita-

-¡Gracias! . . . Entonces vamos almorzar. . . La cena quedara para después . . .

Sakura miro al hombre y dijo con diversión:

-¡Bienvenido a Nadeshiko! . . . Este es mi globo aerostático, estamos en las afueras de Hong Kong-

-¡Usted! . . .

-Mis compañeros de C.I.M.A están llegando en dos horas a Hong Kong por lo que no nos vamos a poder divertir como deseo pero no se preocupe, lo dejare en su departamento-

-Espero que no intente lanzarme hacia el vacío-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No es mala idea!

-¡Kinomoto!-

-Iremos a las oficinas de C.I.M.A y de ahí le llevaran a su departamento-

-Le prometí a su padre que le hablaría con usted pero . . .

-¡Esta bien! . . . Reserve un día para mí. . . ¿Qué tal mañana?-

Xiaoláng la miro con seriedad y dijo:

-Le diré a mi asistente que la llame para concertar una cita, ya que veo que usted es una mujer muy ocupada- Dijo entre dientes.

Sakura se limito a reír mientras se disponía a comer y noto que su móvil timbro y dijo con diversión:

-¡Oh! . . . Feime me paso foto de nuestros bebes-

Ante el rostro desencajado del hombre, ella dijo con diversión:

-Tenemos una familia de hámster. . . ¿Desea ver las fotos?-

El hombre frunció el ceño en señal que no entendía de que estaba ella hablando y ella le mostro unas inusuales fotos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Ese hámster gordo se llama Shaoran y su pareja se llama Ying-Fa-

El hombre se quedo perplejo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Le puso a una rata mi nombre en japonés?-

-¡No es una rata! . . . Es un roedor, que es completamente diferente. . . Aquí están sus hijitos son 4 todos se llaman Xiaoláng Junior-

-¿Qué diablos le suc . . . . El hombre no pudo hacer la pregunta cómo se debe porque se quedo perplejo al notar un avión supersónico cerca de ellos y al abrirse la puerta un hombre imponente de cabellos negros y ojos azules hizo varias señas y la mujer sonrío de una forma divertida cuando dijo:

-¡Cambio de planes! . . . . Ben ya sabes que hacer . . .

-Yo me encargo . . .

Sakura sonrío complacida cuando se subió sobre la canasta y Xiaoláng dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué va hacer?-

Sakura le mando un beso volado cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Bye! . . . Le veo mañana. . . .

Si dudar se lanzo al vacío dejando perplejo al doctor Li quien inmediatamente se acerco a la baranda y noto con asombro la red que estaba debajo de ellos y que sobresalía del avión supersónico y mientras notaba como ella era subida al avión, exhalo el aire retenido y grito con indignación:

-¡ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA!-

-Tenga más cuidado con su comentario-

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando el guardaespaldas señalo:

-Se dice que los genios estaban dementes, ella es una demente pero muy inteligente-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y el guardaespaldas le dijo:

-Relaje porque faltan varias horas para llegar, por cierto la señorita Kinomoto me dejo esto para usted-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver la Ipad y notar para su asombro vio el post-it con la nota de ella que decía:

_Usted ocupo mi lugar en mi familia, yo hice lo mismo con la suya. _

_Estamos a mano. _

_ATT Sakura Kinomoto._

_Nota [1] Le adjunto todas las fotos de lo que viví con su familia._

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Esta mujer! . . . Touya va tener mucho que explicarme. . . ¡Increíble! . . . Ella realmente ha pasado todos estos años con mi familia. . . ¡Diablos! . . . ¡Qué osada! . . . Esa era mi habitación. . . . ¡Maldita loca! . . . La voy encerrar en un manicomio. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Capítulos cortos me permiten hacer actualizaciones más rápidas. ^.^**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 Día 3

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 6****: ****Día 3**

Después de casi dos días de ausencia de su propio departamento, Xiaoláng abrió la puerta con enojo y cansancio e inmediatamente marco a cierto número que le era familiar y no espero que contestaran y dijo en voz alta:

-¡TU HERMANA CASI ME MATA EN ESTOS DOS DIAS!-

[Bostezo] . . . ¿Xiaoláng?-

-¡Si idiota soy yo!-

-Oye no sé qué haya hecho Sakura pero son menos de las 3:00Am y recién llego. . .

-¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO HABERTE DESPERTADO!-

Touya se termino de despertar con ese grito de histeria de su mejor amigo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO GRITES! . . . ¿Qué hizo ella para que te pongas en ese estado?-

-Primero porqué no me dijiste que tu hermana era una mujer adulta-

-¡Eh! . . . Pero si nunca preguntaste al respecto. . .

-¡Diablos Touya! . . . Las pocas veces que hablaste de tu hermana, dabas entender que era una niña, una bebe-

-¿Cuándo dije que Sakura era una bebe?-

-¿Sabes lo que he padecido con tu . . . **[Toc-Toc] . . . **¡Espera! . . .

-¿De dónde viene ese sonido?- Pregunto alarmado Xiaoláng al mirar fuera de su puerta y no ver persona alguna en el pasillo y nuevamente escucho el extraño ruido y abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esto ya es acoso!-

-¿Con quién hablas Xiaoláng?- Pregunto con asombro Touya y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Hablamos después!-

-¿Qué? . . . No espera no cort. . . .

Xiaoláng lanzo su móvil al sofá cuando se apresuro abrir la ventana y dijo:

-¿Qué hace fuera de mi ventana? . . .

-Usted dijo que quería hablar conmigo, bien aquí estoy. . . ¿Puedo pasar?-

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo cuando extendió su mano y la atrajo hacia él y dijo con malestar:

-Le dije para hablar en mi consultorio, no le pedí que escalara un edificio de 12 pisos y menos a esta hora, se pudo haber lastimado. . . ¿Acaso no tiene noción del peligro?-

[Risas Suaves] . . .La reunión de C.I.M.A. Termino antes entonces quise aprovechar el tiempo-

El hombre de cabellos castaños de jalo el cabello en señal de malestar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Se pudo haber caído?-

-Eso no iba pasar soy excelente escaladora, mis amigos van hacer Parkour en la cuida antes de regresar a Francia, ¿Le gustaría ir con nosotros?-

-¡NO! . . . Lo quiero es que se vaya y me deje descansar. . .

-¿Y la consulta?-

-¡Mañana!-

-Pero si ya estamos mañana, son las 00:04Am-

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo y dijo:

-¡Voy a dormir! . . . Le veo a las 9:35Am para la consulta-

-¡Esta bien doc-tor-ci-to!-

-No soy doctorcito y ahora váyase. . . ¡Y NO USE LA VENTANA PARA SALIR SINO LA PUERTA!-

-¡No me grite! . . . ¡Qué hombre tan histérico!-

-¿Cómo dijo?- Pregunto Xiaoláng mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a la puerta y ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Se nota que le hace falta tener sexo!-

-¿Perdón?-

-Dicen que los que no tienen sexo siempre anda mal humorados- Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona y él hombre grito:

-¡FUERA!-

-Ya me voy . . . No tiene porque gritar . . .

-¡Espero verla en mi consultorio! . . . . ¡Buen día!-

Xiaoláng cerró la puerta y escucho cuando le gritaron:

-¡SI NECESITA UNA NOVIA ME APUNTO!-

-¡Maldita Loca!-

-¡ESCUCHE ESO!-

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar golpear la puerta con enojo y se dirigió a su habitación completamente molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios minutos después]**

Xiaoláng se había dado un baño caliente y se había cambiado de ropapor ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir para recuperar las fuerzas.

Nada como un sueño reparador para recuperar energía.

Las horas pasaron y él se despertó con una extraña sensación.

El calor y un tenue aroma de una suave textura inundo sus sentidos.

El seguía dormido por lo que se dispuso acomodarse y abrazar al extraño objeto, era cómodo, calientito y le daba una extraña sensación de paz.

Estaba extremadamente cómodo cuando abruptamente abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, se quedo sin habla al sentir el cabello castaño sobre su rostro.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente estaba congelada.

Ningún pensamiento coherente podía explicar lo sucedido.

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

¿En qué momento está loca se coló a mi cama? . . . ¿Cómo no la sentí? . . . Tengo el sueño extremadamente liviano . . . ¿Cómo ingreso a mi departamento?.

Ante el movimiento del hombre, Sakura se despertó no sin antes desperezarse como su fuera un gato y luego de bostezar varias veces dijo:

-¡Tengo hambre! . . . ¿Qué vas a preparar de desayuno?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de enojo y dijo en voz baja con reproche:

-¡Veneno! . .Eso es lo qué te voy a dar. . . ¿Qué diablo haces en mi cama?-

-¡UFFF! . . . Sakura se alejo de él con dramatismo y dijo:

-¡WOW! . . . Tienes el aliento de dragón. . .[Risas Divertidas] . . .

Xiaoláng lo único que atino fue a lanzarle la almohada que ella no tuvo problema en esquivar cuando dijo:

-¡No tengo aliento de dragón! . . . Y . . . ¡Espera un segundo! . . . ¿Esa es mi camisa? . . .

-¡Sí! . . . Y estos. . . Sakura no tuvo pudor alguno en levantarse la camisa y dijo con diversión:

-Son tus bóxer, que me tome la libertad de cortarlos para que se vean más fashion.. . . [Risas suaves]

Xiaoláng se levanto de la cama con el semblante serio y Sakura dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-¡HORA DE BAÑARME! . . . . ¡Quiero PIZZA para desayunar!- Grito ella de forma escandalosa al salir de la habitación y el hombre de cabellos castaños dijo en voz alta:

-¡A esta mujer la voy a matar! . . . .

Se levanto de la cama sin prisa y abrió sus gavetas cuando noto con asombro solo lencería femenina, entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¿MALDITA LOCA DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?-

**[Continuara]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 ¡Acoso!

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 7****: ****¡Acoso!**

**[Minutos después]**

Sakura no paraba de reírse al escuchar los gritos del histérico psiquiatra, realmente se había excedido.

Iba a quitarse la camisa del hombre cuando el móvil de su móvil le hizo cortar las risas y contesto de forma alegre:

-¡Hola!-

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Ariel con asombro al notar su extraña alegría y dijo rápidamente.

-¿Ya volviste loco al psiquiatra?-

-¡Estoy en eso! . . .¿Qué novedades hay?-

-Me tomare un par de días antes de empezar con los proyectos de C.I.M.A-

-¿A dónde van esta vez?-

-No sé el resto pero yo quiero ir a una playa nudista-

Sakura sonrío con diversión cuando dijo:

-¡Acabas de darme una excelente idea!-

-¡Pobre doctor no quisiera estar en su lugar!-

-Nos vemos en dos días. . . ¡Besitos!-

-¡Pórtate. . .Mal!-

-¡Yo siempre me porto mal!- Señalo Sakura en un tono sugestivo y escucho como tocaron la puerta con insistencia y río con gracia al cerrar la llamada y escucho el grito del doctor que decía:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¡KINOMOTO! . . .

Sakura se quito la ropa y la lanzo al piso y abrió la llave no sin antes poner su móvil a todo volumen para escuchar música a lo lejos escucho que el hombre grito:

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA! . . . ¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?-

Ella ignoro por completo esos gritos, cuando escucho un potente golpe y la puerta siendo abierta de forma violente.

Finalmente Xiaoláng perdió la compostura y pateo el cerrojo de la puerta, rompiéndola y dijo con enojo al ingresar:

-¡KINOMOTO! . . ¿DON. . . [Sonido de la cortina de baño abriéndose]

-¿Acaso una mujer no puede tomar un tranquilo baño sin ser perturbada?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver a la mujer completamente desnuda que se mostraba ante él sin pudor alguno, se puso completamente rojo y movió sus manos en señal de malestar y se dio la vuelta para no verla, ordenas sus pensamientos que en ese momento se esfumaron y dijo con reproche:

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

Espero la respuesta que nunca llego porque Sakura no contesto esa pregunta y regreso a su baño, tomo todo su frasco de Shampoo y se lo echo encima, estaba jugando con las espuma que hacía su cabello y empezaba a cubrirse.

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo cuando escucho que ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! . . . Amo esa canción de **Nicki Minaj** [**Masquerade**] . . . Adoro a esa loca, es tan excéntrica . . . Y me fascina ese comercial de **Adidas** **Original** con . . . .

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

¿De qué diablos está hablando esta loca? . . . ¿Está cantado? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Ella no puede estar bailando desnuda en la ducha. . .

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? . . .

-¡OMG! Esa parte me encanta . . . ¿Ha visto ese comercial? . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un desconcertado hombre cuando ella señalo:

-¡ES FABULOSO! . . . Nicki Minaj, Jeremy Scotr, Sean Big Sky Ferreira, ¡OMG! 2NE1 . . . Me encanta . . .

-¿De qué diablos esa hablando?

-Del comercial de Adidas . . . Ah me falto citar: Kids These Days y Derrick Ros . . . Es una combinación FABULOSA . . . ¡OH! . . Se termino el Shampoo . . .

Xiaoláng esta vez no se aguanto cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo con enojo:

-¡Esa botella era nueva! . . . ¿Dónde DEJO MI ROPA? . . .

[Sonido de la cortina de baño abriéndose]

-¿Qué?-

Xiaoláng esta vez no se contuvo y le lanzo una toalla para que se cubra y pregunto entre dientes:

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-¡La bote!-

El hombre abrió los ojos en señal de horror y ella dijo en un tono divertido:

-Su ropa es horrible pero tranquilo en unos . . . **[Ding Dong]** . . . Justo a tiempo. . . ¡Tengo un obsequio para usted! . . . ¡Doc-tor-ci-to! . . .

El hombre me mostro los dientes en señal de enojo y salió del baño para abrir la puerta entonces se sorprendió al ver a los guardaespaldas de la joven traer varios paquetes en la mano y al que conocía como nombre BEN dijo en voz alta:

-La señorita Kinomoto dio instrucciones de que se entregue la última colección de Armani-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras al notar las finas cajas y dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Todo lo que un hombre necesita al convertirse en amante de la señorita Kinomoto-

-¿Perdón?-

-Pero antes la señorita indico que se ponga este traje-

-¿Qué diablo es eso porqué me tengo que vestir cómo pirata?-

-La señorita ordeno que se ponga este disfraz-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Tenemos ordenes de ponerse a la fuerza. . . ¿Usted decide?-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Eso ya se pasa del acoso. . .

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, no sin antes darse un rápida ducha, al notar que ya su baño está disponible, no entendía por qué debía vestir de pirata, pero al salir con el disfraz noto que la joven vestía un traje similar que la hacía ver sexy cuando ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¡Te queda fabuloso! . . . Mejor de lo que esperaba . . .

-¿Por qué diablos estamos vestidos cómo piratas?-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa picara cuando dos hombres que Xiaoláng no se dio cuenta lo tomaron de los brazos y lo amordazaron entonces él se alerto cuando le obligaron a sentarse en una silla y Sakura dijo en un tono divertido:

-Una de mis mayores fantasías eróticas es secuestrar aun pirata-

Ante que el hombre diga algo Sakura se sentó encima de él y dijo con diversión:

-¡También he querido navegar en un barco pirata y dormir a la luz de las estrellas-

-¡SUÉLTAME y QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MIO! - Grito Xiaoláng con enojo, estaba pasando un placentero y mal momento al tener a la joven encima de él y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-Pensé que pasar tener una mejor relación doctor-paciente, debes de estar familiarizado con lo que hago. . . Vamos a cazar calamares y pulpos. . . ¿Qué dices? . . . Pero a mar abierto. . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡Será divertido! . . . Tú y Yo. . . ¿Te imaginas que naufraguemos y quedemos a la deriva?-

-¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!-

-¿O nos quedáramos en una Isla desierta? . . . ¡Eso haremos! . . .

-¡MALDITA SEA SUÉLTAME! . . . No pienso. . . El hombre se quedo sin habla, el sentir el pañuelo sobre su rostro entonces quedo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Xiaoláng se despertó completamente aturdido, cuando se vio en un enorme barco, solo atino a decir en voz alta al ver el barco desolado, el mar a todos lados y la brisa marina le golpeo el rostro:

-¡No es posible! . . . ¡ESTA LOCA LO HIZO!-

-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA-

Xiaoláng busco por todas partes para ver de dónde venía tal grito y se quedo sin palabras al tener la generosa visión del escaso traje de baño de ella, que de paso estaba en la parte alta del barco y dijo con enojo:

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡Y no sé! . . . Solo le di vuelta al timón y este navego por sí solo . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Estamos perdidos?-

-¡Claro qué NO! . . . Fui excelente niña exploradora, tengo un excelente sentido de la ubicación-

-Entonces dónde estamos. . .

-En alguna parte del Océano Pacifico. . .

Se quedo sin palabras al ver que ella se lanzo y con una destreza propia de un mono, porque esa fue la impresión que le dio cayo a escasos metros de dónde él estaba y le dijo con un tono divertido:

-¡Prepárate para lanzar el ancla marino!-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué diablos quisiste decir con lanzar el ancla?-

-¡Obvio! . . . El barco se debe quedar fuera de la costa para que no encallé. . . ¿Acaso no sabes nada de barcos? . . . ¿Listo para remar?-

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo y dijo:

-¡Listo para lanzarte al agua con los tiburones!-

-En esta parte no hay pero uno nunca sabe. . . ¡Eh! . . . Si haces eso te vas a quedar sin guía. . . Sakura río sensualmente cuando dijo:

-¡Solo no durarías ni un solo día aquí!-

-No sé por qué haces esto pero. . . ¡TE VOY INTERNAR POR LOCA!-

-Entonces hasta que hagas eso, podemos divertimos- Declaro ella en un tono sugestivo que hizo estremecer al hombre y este declaro con reproche:

-¡Primero muerto a involucrarme con una loca!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Siempre me dicen eso! . . . Vamos esclavo muévete. . .

-¿A quién llamas esclavo?-

Sakura se limito a mandarle un beso volado.

El hombre la miro con reproche y miro al mar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Dónde están esos tiburones cuándo se los necesita?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Fujitaka estaba sin palabras cuando escucho a Ieran decir por segundo vez:

-¿Por qué te sorprende la noticia?-

-Mi hija dijo qué. . .

-Se iba de luna de miel con su esposo, ósea mi hijo-

-¿Perdón?-

Ieran sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-A tu hija siempre le ha gustado mi hijo, desde que lo conoció en fotos estaba enamorada de él y ahora que se lo presentaste, nos dejo saber sus intenciones de desposarlo-

-¿Ella dijo qué?-

-Sakura será una excelente esposa para mi hijo, sé que sus métodos de persuasión son únicos no dudo que regresen casados-

Fujitaka abrió y cerró la boca [literalmente hablando] cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Xiaoláng me va arrastrar!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. ****[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	8. CP8 La isla del amor

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 8: ¡La isla del amor!**

La cara de Li Xiaoláng era un completo poema.

Miro con asombro a la hermosa mujer con el escaso traje de baño y no pudo evitar decir con reproche porque el enojo ya había pasado:

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en esta isla?-

-¡Siempre quise pasar la noche en una isla completamente desierta!-

Xiaoláng se mordió los labios para no maldecirla, insultarla, tomarla del cabello, arrastrarla al bote de vuelta y remar hasta el barco que estaba a una distancia prudencial de la playa y se extraño por la sensual risa de la mujer y dijo con desdén:

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

Sakura puso una expresión de niña inocente, cuando él no se contuvo y la tomo de los brazos no con fuerza pero sin con firmeza y le dijo:

-¡Tienes un talento innato para sacar lo peor de una persona!-

-¿Estas enojado?-Pregunto Sakura con una expresión coqueta y ante las muecas de enojo contenido del hombre ella dijo con una voz que pecaba de sensualidad y picardía:

-El sexo es fabuloso cuando se tiene iras contenidas. . . Tu expresión me excita-

Xiaoláng tuvo que soltarla y darse vuelta y respirara fuertemente durante tres segundos, sus palabras eran mortalmente certeras porque logro excitarlo pero su orgullo de hombre lo cegó y dijo con enojo:

-Cuando regresemos a Hong Kong voy a pedir que te encierren-

-Entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, vamos a recorrer la isla que dices. . .

-¡NO! . . . En este momento te subes al barco y . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar que ella ya no estaba en la playa, abrió los ojos en señal de asombro porqué él ni un minuto le dio la espalda y ella se alejo de él.

En ese momento de las iras, todo el vocabulario soez que no había usado nunca salió a flote, porque maldijo e insulto a la mujer en voz alta por dejarlo solo, a lo lejos podía escuchar su risa sensual y no dudo en gritar:

-¡MALDITA LOCA! . . . ¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTAS?-

-¡EH! . . . ¡ESCLAVO ACA ARRIBA!-

Si las miradas mataran, ella estaría muerta, Xiaoláng la miro con enojo, asombro y se tuvo que mover con rapidez porque él no sabía de cómo se había trepado a la palmera de cocos, de dónde saco ese machete y lo más impresionante cómo podía cortar los cocos con tal agilidad y lanzárselos y de completo milagro que no le cayeron encima porque se vio obligado a retroceder , uno, dos, tres, ella corto y lanzo sin problema alguna 6 cocos y después de tal proeza, dio un salto mortal triple, al piso que lo dejo sin habla por varios segundos.

Xiaoláng finalmente pregunto:

-¿De dónde diablos sacaste . . . ¡OYE VEN ACA! . . . Tuvo que correr hasta dónde estaba ella cuando sin esperárselo ella tomo un coco y se lo lanzo y dijo:

-¡Vamos armar un refugio!-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con enojo y ella dijo con diversión:

-¡Ven conmigo! . . . Pero primero toma los cocos, tu llevas tres y yo tres. . .

Xiaoláng siguió las instrucciones y se quedo en completo silencio mientras con recelo la veía, hasta que llegaron algo similar a un rompe olas y él dijo con asombro:

-¡Esa es una tienda de campaña! . . . ¿Licor y comida? . . . ¿Tú planeaste esto con anticipación?-

Sakura sonrío suavemente cuando tomo las cosas y las cargo y le dijo a Xiaoláng:

-¡Me gusta acampar en la playa y comer lo que vayamos ha pescar-

-¿Pescamos?-

-Vamos a pescar para luego hacer una fogata y comer. . . ¡Pero primero vamos a nadar un poco! . . . ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Tengo opción a negarme?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Si deseas puedes quedarte en la playa no hay problema. . . ¡No me gusta obligar a la gente hacer lo que no quiere!- Dijo ella en un tono divertido y Xiaoláng la miro con los ojos entre cerrados cuando dijo:

-¡Entonces me quedo en la playa! . . . Quiero estar lo más lejos que pueda de ti-

-¡Esta bien! . . . Entonces hagamos algo . . . Si deseas te puedes quedar de este lado de la playa y yo me voy del otro lado . . .

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y ella dijo con calma:

-¡Es para darte privacidad!-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna y tomo su maleta, a su criterio había algo extraño en sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Xiaoláng estaba experimento algo similar a la culpa.

Se le hacía raro que Sakura haya sido tan acomedida en hacer la fogata e ir a pescar, cocinar para él, darle su comida y decir:

-Te dejo descansar voy estar del otro lado de la isla!-

Le mando un beso volado y lo dejo solo en esa playa, perfectamente instalado.

Calculo que habían pasado unos dos o tres horas y empezó a preocuparse.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡No debí haberla dejado ir sola! . . . ¿Podría haber animales? . . . ¿Y si con lo loca qué es, sé lastimo y esta herida? . . . Si algo le pasa, su padre y Touya se van. . . No es momento de pensar de forma negativa. . . Mejor la voy a buscar . . .

Xiaoláng apago el fuego y tomo una de las largas cañas y un cuchillo que había entre las cosas que Sakura le dejo y tomo solo lo qué creía que le podía ser de utilidad.

Se tomo su tiempo en recorrer la playa y noto con asombro que estaba desierta, ahora si estaba preocupado entonces decidió ingresar al pequeño bosque que se veía en el centro, con un poco de temor lo hizo, no era experto en andar al aire libre pero no sabía con que criaturas salvajes se podía encontrar y camino con sigilo cuando de pronto un extraño sonido se hacía más fuerte y se quedo sin palabras.

**[ Jennifer Lopez - Goin' In ft. Flo Rida]**

A pesar no estar familiarizado con la cantante o cantantes, se le hizo familiar esa música, noto las luces y las personas en una hermosa y amplia casa de playa en ese momento le dio coraje, el preocupado por Sakura y ella en medio de una fiesta porqué para su desconcierto, a parte del sugestivo traje de baño que ahora llevaba otro estaba parada en medio de mesa mientras era rodeada por varios hombres que bailaban en traje de baño.

¡MALDITA SEA YO PREOCUPADO POR ELLA Y ELLA EN MEDIO DE UNA FIESTA!.

Avanzo a pasos firmes pero largos porqué del enojo que tenía sentía como si tuviera una fuerza sobre-humana.

**[Sean Paul - Got 2 Love You Ft Alexis Jordan]**

-¡OMG! . . . Esa canción es vieja- Gritaba Sakura mientras Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-HEY BG ponte algo más. . .

-¿Qué TAL ESTO? . . . **[****Sean Paul II Feat Queen Blue Cantrell - Breathe] **

A pesar que Sakura bailaba de forma sugestiva y coqueteaba abiertamente con sus mejores amigos y socios, uno de ellos dijo en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo a divertido:

-Pero miren lo que trajo la marea. . . Importado desde CHINA-

-¡WOW! . . . Te tomo exactamente 4 horas, 35 minutos, 12 segundos seguir a Sakura. . . [Risas Burlonas] - Dijo Dante que tenía un yeso en su pierna derecha y Espineel dijo:

-¡EH! . . . ¿Eres la nueva víctima de nuestra diosa?-

Ariel miro al invitado que tenía el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-¿Te unes a la fiesta o te hacemos fiesta?-

-¡QUE DIABLOS! . . .

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . . -¡No te amargues que la fiesta es hasta que el cuerpo aguante! - Señalo con diversión Eriol Hiragizawa, el último socio anexado a C.I.M.A [Siglas de la empresa de Sakura y sus socios] y ella señalo mientras empezaba la siguiente canción.

**[Christina Aguilera - Dirrty] **

-¡Hey Xiaoláng! . . . ¿Por qué te demoraste en seguirme?-

Xiaoláng la miro con una expresión asesina, mientras uno de los meseros le daba un vaso con whisky que se lo tomo de un solo trago, sin preguntar y Sakura señalo con diversión sin dejar de moverse:

-¡Bienvenido a Cerezos! . . . Esta es nuestra isla. . . Te presento a mis mejores amigos, socios y personas de confianza y que de paso están tan locos como yo. . . [Carcajada Sonoras] . . .

-¡Esa música está muy vieja! . . . HEY BG ponte algo hindú o árabe. . . Sugirió Kerberus en un tono divertido mientras le daba a Sakura unas chaquiras para las caderas y BG busco entre sus mezclas algo acordó a lo que su socio le pidió.

**[Slumdog Millionaire - Ring Ring Ringa]**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver a Sakura mover las caderas y las manos al ritmo de la exótica música mientras sus amigos aplaudían y escucho que uno dijo en un extraño lenguaje que eran hindi porque no lo entendía:

**-¿Sakura, estás segura de querer hacer esto?-**

**-¡Afirmativo!-**

Dante sonrío con diversión mientras veía a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-Somos los integrantes del grupo C.I.M.A. Cada uno de nosotros es presidente de una división a nivel mundial, Sakura es la presidenta de la división de Japón, él es Ariel Amamiya presidente de la división inglesa, su hermano Espineel es presidente de la división en Holanda, Kerberus Reed es el presidente de la división Alemania-

-¿Son un Grupo Fuerte?-

-Tenemos 300 oficinas a nivel mundial, él es Yukito Tendo es el presidente de la división de Francia, es él que está en la piscina junto con Dark Hino, el es el presidente de la división italiana, su hermano Methis es presidente de la división en Suiza, BG y Eros ambos manejan las divisiones de Canadá y Estados Unidos, ellos son mis hermanos yo tengo a cargo la parte de América de Central y del Sur, Yamasaki y Lince en conjunto ven las divisiones africadas y nuestro nuevo socio Eriol está a cargo de la división rusa y nos falta dos socios más que manejan la parte de India y Emiratos Árabes-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, ellos eran personas con un alto poder adquisitivo y Ariel dijo con diversión:

-¡Eres bienvenido a formar parte de la fiesta! . . . Pero si deseas puedes subir a descansar. . . Pero nosotros y nuestra diosas nos quedamos hasta que el cuerpo aguante-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo con firmeza:

-¡Prefiero quedarme un poco más!-

[Traducido.- No le daba confianza, dejar a Sakura en medio de tantos hombres, porque en aquel lugar no había mujer alguna es lo que noto a primera vista]

A ritmo de música electrónica europea sin duda alguna esa fue una de las mejores fiesta que Xiaoláng había tenido en su vida, el derroche de comida, licor, fue increíble y a pesar que Sakura se la paso encima de la mesa bailando hasta decir basta, sus socios lo integraron perfectamente al grupo.

El licor dio rienda suelta a la euforia y a la locura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

El dolor intenso de cabeza se hizo presente, estaba consciente que esa era su peor resaca.

Al abrir sus ojos se quedo en blanco, al notar el techo que le era familiar, él estaba completamente desnudo en su cama, en su apartamento.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Qué diablos paso ayer? . . . ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? . . .

Se trato de levantar pero el dolor se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

Se quedo sin palabras al ver un sobre en su velador con una nota que decía:

_-Mi amor regreso al final del día. Descansa por favor, porque esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir- _

_Besos ATT. SL_

_Pdta. ¡TE AMO como una loca!_

-¿Quién es SL? . . . ¿Por qué me dejo una marca de labios? . . .

Al pararse, noto en el espejo cercano a él entonces se quedo sin palabras, su cuerpo estaba marcado, mordido, aruñado, en partes que él no sabía que podían hacerlo, se asusto e inmediatamente abrió el sobre, que le dejaron sobre su mesita cerca a su cama, junto con la nota y de el sobre cayo una hermosa alianza de oro.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver el documento notariado entre sus manos que decía: **Señor y Señora Li.**

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?- Pregunto en voz alta entonces leyó el documento y re-leyó una, dos, tres veces para su asombro, su nombre impreso en el documento que decía:

Apellido: Li

Nombre: Xiaoláng

Nacionalidad: China

Profesión en: Medicina General.

Especialización: Psiquiatría.

Estado Civil: **Casado **

-¿Estoy casado y con quién?- Sigo leyendo, cuando dijo en alta con asombro y enojo:

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

El documento decía:

Nombre de la esposa: **Kinomoto Sakura**

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

-¿Cómo? . . . ¿Cuándo? . . . ¿Dónde me case con esta loca? . . . ¿Eso es legal? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Miro sus marcas en su cuerpo y dijo con enojo:

-¡ESTA LOCA HIZO QUE ME CASARA CON ELLA, YO LA ARRASTRO!-

Entonces una serie de imágenes sin sentido vinieron a su cabeza, él brindando con alegría, alguien gritando: ¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!-

Besos Intensos y Sonoros.

Caricias sugestivas que pasaron hacer atrevidas.

[Sonido del móvil] . . .Estaba tan desconcertado que contesto su móvil por inercia y se quedo sin palabras al escuchar a su madre decir:

-¡FELICITACIONES! . . . . No sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que te casaste con SaKura-

-¿Qué?-

-Sakura me pidió que te avise que la noticia es pública y que no te preocupes, los periodistas no te van a molestar-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ahora debemos organizar la boda eclesiástica-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng entre dientes y su madre señalo:

-Mi linda nuera quiero que organicemos el evento en menos de un mes antes que se le note el embarazo-

-¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?-

-¡NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE!-

-¡Lo siento! . . . ¿Qué es eso de embarazo?-

-Sakura me dijo, que ayer ella estaba en sus días fértiles y tiene la certeza que acaba de concebir a mi primer nieto. . . ¿No es eso emocionante?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y se tomo su tiempo en decirle a su madre con un ligero sarcasmo en su voz disfrazado:

-Sería tan gentil de decirle a mi preciosa esposa que me llame, por favor-

-¡Claro cielo yo le aviso! . . . ¡FELICITACIONES!-

-¡Gracias madre!- Dijo Xiaoláng con una falsa cortesía y al corta la llamada no pudo evitar gritar de forma sonora mientras lanzaba el móvil a la cama:

-¡YO LA ARRASTRO!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 La Prueba

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 9:****La Prueba**

**[Al final del día]**

Después de haber tomado 3 vasos seguidos de whisky, un largo baño, Xiaoláng estaba con un animal enjaulado porque caminaba de un lado a otro y esperaba con impaciencia a su " nueva " esposa.

Iba aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez por todas.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella ingreso por la ventana de su departamento y dijo:

-¡Buenas noches mi amor! . . . Estuve en Italia traje lasagaña y pan de ajo para cenar. . .

-¡TU! . . . -Señalo él con enojo cuando la noto con el semblante divertida y poco le importo la comida la tomo de los brazos con firmeza y le dijo:

-¡TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR! ¿Cuántas VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO INGRESES POR LA VENTANA? . . .

-¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa que eran 100% burlona y él dijo con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Qué DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO KINOMOTO?- La soltó y le mostro el documento notariado junto con la alianza de matrimonio y Sakura río de forma sensual cuando pregunto:

-¿Tienes vino? . . . Se me paso por alto traer una botella de. . . [Sonido del golpe del puño de Xiaoláng sobre la mesa] . . . Sakura empezó a reír cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ten cuidado puedes romper el vidrio de la mesa!-

-¡No puedes obligar a un hombre que no te ama ha estar casado contigo!-

Sakura lo miro con una expresión coqueta mientras dio pequeños pasos cortos pero firmes hacia él y señalo:

-Pero puedo hacer que te enamores de mí, eso es fácil-

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS KINOMOTO!-

Sakura abrio los ojos de una forma exagerada mientras con sus labios hacía una perfecto " O " con todo dramatismo y dijo:

-¡Mi amor no debes llamar a tu esposa por su apellido! . . . [Risas Divertidas]-

-Voy hablar con mi abogado no pienso estar casado con una loca que primero me secuestro, segundo quién sabe qué diablo me hizo apuesto que me drogo para obligarme a casar con ella y tercero por si no fuera poco abuso de mí-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Sakura esta vez no se contuvo y empezó a reír de forma abierta por las expresiones de enojo de su esposo y al terminar de reír con lágrima en los ojos dijo en voz alta:

-¡Si lo dices de esa forma suena realmente atroz! . . . Vamos a poner los puntos sobre las íes, mi amor. . . Primero: Yo no te obligue a nada . . . Segundo: Tú te excediste con las bebidas . . . Tercero: Fuiste tú el que me beso . . . Ante la expresión de asombro de su esposo, ella dijo con diversión:

-Cuarto y lo más importante fuiste tú, el que se metió a mi cama y me propuso que me convierta en tu mujer y tu esposa-

-¡ESO ES FALSO!-

-¡Tan solo aprovechamos que Ariel es abogado y es juez . . . .Ante su expresión de desconcierto, Sakura río abiertamente cuando señalo:

-Todos tenemos doble o triple especialización y más de uno es abogado o juez en las diferentes aéreas que necesitamos, en resumen hicimos una boda improvisada, todo es legal mi amor-

-¡ME NIEGO ACEPTAR ESO MUJER, TU ESTAS LOCA!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Dime algo que no sepa entonces. . . ¿Quieres el divorcio?-

-¡SI! . . . ¡ME NIEGO ESTAR ATADO A UNA LOCA QUE NI SIQUIERA AMO!-

-¡AUCH! Cielo, tus palabras duelen y calan en lo más profundo de mi alma- Dijo Sakura con todo dramatismo y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿NOS VAS ABANDONAR?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al recordar lo del supuesto embarazo de ella y dijo con reproche:

-¿ESO ES MENTIRA?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Lo sabré en dos semanas, aunque tengo la certeza en un 99.9%-

Ante su cara de asombro, ella dijo con diversión mientras abría las bandejas donde traía la comida:

-Soy una mujer fértil y según mis cálculos estaba en mi día fértil del mes pero quién sabe. . . Tal vez tu esperma sea malo y no puedas concebir-

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? . . . ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar mi esperma?-

-¡Bueno tenía un sabor extraño! . . . Demasiado dulce para mi gusto. . . Eso da que pensar. . .

Ante esa revelación Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y su esposa se acerco a él con una expresión depredadora y dijo con diversión:

-¡Nuestro matrimonio tiene caducidad!-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

-Solo dura un mes, después de ese tiempo tienes opción a disolver nuestro matrimonio y yo a indemnizare por los perjuicios causados- Señalo ella con un tono divertido y acoto rápidamente:

-Pero para que te libres de mi, debes convertirte en mi esposo-

-¿Qué pasa si no acepto tal imposición?-

-Absolutamente todo lo que posees pasa a mis manos y pierdes tu derecho de ejercer la medicina-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Está en el contrato que firmaste conmigo en las clausulas especiales-

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ALGO ASI!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Ya lo hice. . . Entonces qué deseas Cena o Sexo previo . . .

-Comerás sola porque. . .

-¡NO¡ . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡NO! . . . Si rompes las reglas te haré la vida imposible pero si me complaces seré la esposa más angelical del mundo-

-Eso sonó amenaza-

-Yo no pierdo tiempo amenazando, qué dices. . . ¿Lo intentamos?-

-Queras decir me obligas hacer algo que no deseo hacer. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Créeme nos vamos a divertir, sino "garantizo la devolución de tu dinero" - Dijo Sakura en un tono divertido que pecaba de irónico y su esposo la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¡BIEN! . . . Pero si me vas a torturar por un mes vamos a poner ciertas reglas. . .

-¡Todas las que quieras cielo pero una observación: Debes cumplir con tus obligaciones conyugales!-

-¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! . . .No puedes obligarme a tener sexo contigo-

-Entonces tengo protestar de hacer uso de uno . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Dos, tres . . . ¡UFF! - Señalo Sakura con un gesto dramático abanicándose con sus propias manos y luego de reír dijo:

-Tengo opción a tener un amante-

-¡QUE DIABLOS!-

-¡Uno busca en la calle lo que tiene en sus casa específicamente en su cama y tengo un abanico de opciones para escoger!-

-¡ESO SI QUE NO! . . . ¡MALDITA SEA NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME SEAS INFIEL!-

-¡Excelente! . . . Entonces cumple con tu parte . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo pero no dijo palabra alguna debía ordenar sus ideas.

Sakura mientras tanto no dejaba de reírse de su pequeña travesura cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Mañana me toca pasar a Paris . . . ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-

-¿Si sabes que trabajo?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche y su esposa camino hacia él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombres y dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-¡En el contrato matrimonial pusimos que nuestra Luna de Miel iba durar 30 días!-

-¿Qué diablos?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Mi amor, deberías leer los documentos anexos al acta matrimonial-

Xiaoláng se soltó de ella y dijo con enojo:

-¿Dónde diablos está eso?-

-En el sobre por cierto debes usar la alianza matrimonial y te aviso que mañana antes de viajar tenemos una rueda de prensa-

Xiaoláng estaba tan enojado que no dijo palabra alguna para leer sus obligaciones como el esposo de Sakura Kinomoto, lo que debía y no hacer:

-Cómo mínimo el Sr. Li Xiaoláng debe hacerle el amor a su esposa [Sakura Kinomoto] 3 veces al día a un máximo de 7 veces ósea se traduce en mínimo 3 orgasmos y un máximo de 7 orgasmos por día-

-¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESTO?-

-Sigue leyendo mi cielo . . . ¿Deseas pan de ajo?-

-El Sr. Li Xiaoláng está obligado a decirle a su esposa [Sakura Kinomoto]: TE AMO 12 veces al día, cómo, dónde, cuándo es opcional-

Mientras Xiaoláng fruncía el ceño en señal de malestar su esposa lo vía con diversión.

**[Sakura POV]**

Dejo de llamarme Sakura sino logro que te enamores de mí en 30 días.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Esta mujer está buscando que la asesine. . . . ¿Cómo diablo firme algo así? . . . Esto no puede ser legar . . .

[Carraspeo] . . . Cielo puede consultar a todo los abogados que desees, todo es legal así que debes mantener a tu linda esposa contenta durante 30 días y luego te libras de mí. . . Prometo que si aun deseas divorciarte de mí, te facilitare el trabajo y juro que nunca más me volverás a ver en tu vida . . .

Xiaoláng no contesto ni dijo palabra alguna.

¡Tengo la certeza que está loca me va torturar!

-Genial son las 01:00 Am, oficialmente empieza nuestra prueba. . . Debes decirme que me amas . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con intensidad, miro el reloj y dijo entre dientes:

-¡TE AMO!-

[Risas sugestivas] . . . ¡Excelente! . . . ¡Buen chico! . . .

-No me toques así que no soy perro. . . Dijo Xiaoláng con molestia mientras quitaba la mano de su esposa de la cabeza y ella río con gracia cuando dijo:

-¡Vamos a comer! . . . ¿Tienes vino?-

Lo que Xiaoláng la provocaba era darle veneno por lo que no dijo palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En otra parte de Hong Kong]**

Fujitaka se quedo sordo al escuchar a su hijo, gritar a través de la línea y dijo:

-¡CALMATE! . . . Son cosas de tu hermana-

-¡ELLA ESTA LOCA! . . . ¡NO PUEDE OBLIGAR A Xiaoláng A ESTAR CASADO CON ELLA!-

-¡YA LO HIZO! . . . Deja de gritar. . .

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Xiaoláng nos va arrastrar-

-Si alguien va arrastrar es a mí por haberle traído a la loca de mi hija, en serio Sakura es mi Karma-

-¡Voy a llamarlo en . . .

-¡NO HAGAS NADA! . . . Mañana voy hablar con él-

-¡Pobre Xiaoláng!-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . . Te mantendré informado Touya, buenas noches-

-Acá ya es de día, buenos días padres, por favor mantenme al tanto-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 Intenso

**[N/A.-****ADEVERTENCIA****: Categoría T. Escenas eróticas sugestivas. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad ya que el contenido de las escenas son gráficas. El FF. Es para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados]**

**[Amor de locos]**

**Capítulo 10:****Intenso.**

Gemidos Intenso.

La respiración entre cortada.

El sudor palpable en ambos cuerpos que batallaban por alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Eran los elementos que predominaban en la habitación de Xiaoláng Li.

El había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces alcanzo el clímax mientras que ella hizo uso de sus mejores habilidades de actriz para no demostrar en sus expresiones faciales, lo satisfecha y exhausta que estaba.

El la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y cometió el desatino de preguntar:

-¿Y bien?-

La risa ronca y sensual fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la hermosa mujer, que se había convertido en su esposa de forma inusual y ella le dijo en un tono que pecaba de divertido:

-¡Nah! . . . Me siento estafada. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Sakura se desperezo como una gata en celo mientras ronroneaba de forma sugestiva y dijo:

-Iré a tomar un baño . . . ¿Vienes?-

Ante la mirada de reproche de su actual esposo, ella río y sin prisa alguna se paro dejando ver su hermosa y estilizada figura entonces se dirigió al baño.

Abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua fría refrescara su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡WOW! . . . Ahora entiendo las palabras de Ariel: _No es lo mismo tener sexo para satisfacer un deseo carnal que poner sentimientos de por medio, los orgasmos son sublimes, intensos y aunque no me creas te llenan de una serie de emociones que no tengo palabras para describirlas._

Ha de ser increíble ser la mujer que Xiaoláng ame. ¡Impresionante! . . . No solo tengo un esposo que está muy bien dotado. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Sino que sabe hace uso de su " instrumento " . . . Es un tonto cómo no se da cuenta que me deja más que satisfecha . . . [Risas Divertidas]

-¡Dicen que aquel que se ríe solo es porque de sus picardías se acuerdan!-

Ante el tono impregnado de reproche puro por parte de su esposo, Sakura no puedo evitar reír mientras el agua le caía encima, Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante enojado y le dijo:

-¡Tú estás fingiendo no tener ningún orgasmo!- Esa no era una pregunta por parte del imponente hombre castaño que se atrevió a ingresar a la ducha, sino una afirmación.

Sakura continuaba riendo de sus expresiones de enojo cuando sintió a su esposo venir hacia ella y se quedo sin habla al sentir sus largos dedos tocar de una forma desinhibida y directa sus pliegues, esta vez estaba de frente a él, sus expresiones de placer la delataron.

Xiaoláng quito sus dedos y dijo:

-¡Lo sabía tú estabas fingiendo!-

Sakura respiraba de forma entrecortada cuando le dijo a su esposo:

-¿No vas a continuar?-

-¡No señora LI! . . . Por hoy termine con usted . . .

-¡Que malo!- Dijo Sakura mordiéndose los labios, Xiaoláng entre cerro sus ojos y la hizo a un lado para tomar el una rápida ducha para bajar su leve excitación.

Decidió salir del lugar y vestirse mientras que su esposa tomaba con calma su baño.

Al salir del baño se dio cuenta de la nota de él que decía:

_-Debo ir a la oficina, regresare pronto-_

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo en voz alta:

-Se supone que esto rompe las reglas, estamos de luna de . . . [Sonido del timbre del móvil] . . .¿Qué raro quién me llamara?

Al notar su móvil vio la llamada de Kerberus e inmediatamente se dispuso a contestar y pregunto:

-¿Eso no es zona de conflicto?-

-Lo es pero en la Franja de Gaza se ha encontrado de forma secreta yacimientos petroleros y minas de diamantes-

-¿Van a ir?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Te llame solo para avisar . . .

-Yo voy con ustedes. . .

-¿Qué? ¿No estás de luna de miel?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Tú crees?-

-¿Qué paso con el doctorcito? ¿Lo enloqueciste?-

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche y contesto:

-Mi querido esposo, tiene trabajo que hacer en pocas palabras pacientes que atender-

-¿Entonces te pasamos recogiendo?-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡Listo! . . . Dame tres hora y paso por ti -

Mientras Kerberus cerraba la llamada, Sakura escribía una nota y se preparaba para salir del lugar pero con lo que no contaba era que su esposo estuviera de vuelta exactamente en una hora y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Xiaoláng se extraño por esa pregunta y le dijo:

-Yo vivo aquí. . . ¿Vas a salir?- No se le paso por alto la forma como ella estaba vestida y Sakura dijo con una sonrisa suave:

-Debo ir a un lugar y . . . Se calló al notar el ceño fruncido de su esposo al leer su nota y este dijo con enojo:

-¿Qué diablos significa esta nota? - La nota decía: _Cielo voy a la Franja de Gaza pero regreso para la cena. _

-¡Es por trabajo! . . . Debo. . .

-Eso es zona de conflicto. . . ¿Qué diablos tienes que hacer allá?

-Te dije que traba. . . ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto con asombro Sakura al sentir a su esposo tomarle de la mano y llevarla a la habitación entonces Xiaoláng dijo con enojo:

-¡Se acabaron esos viajes peligrosos! . . . Llamas en este momento a tus amigos y le dices que se cancela todo. . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Tú no puedes limitarme! -

Ante la sonrisa confiada de Xiaoláng, Sakura se alerto sobre todo cuando él dijo:

-El contrato dice que si incumples las clausulas de ser mi esposa queda sin efecto en pocas palabras señora Li, nosotros estamos de Luna de MIEL, expreso pusiste nada de parte laboral quién incumple el acuerdo, inmediatamente dejamos de ser esposos fuera de las consecuencias producto de la falta-

Sakura lo miro con malestar y él señalo con diversión:

-Tú me quieres por esposo, bien vamos ha poner ciertas reglas: PRIMERO NADA HACER COSAS PELIGROSAS.

-¡NO ME GRISTES!-

Xiaoláng la miro con intensidad y decidió bajar la voz cuando señalo:

-Segundo: Nuestra Luna de Miel la vamos a pasar donde yo elija.

-Y puedo preguntar qué desea el señor Li hacer . . .

-He visto un pequeño resort completamente rustico en las montañas-

-¿Qué?-

-Sin tecnología, sin trabajo, vamos alquilar una casa rodante y " MI AMOR " - Dijo Xiaoláng con diversión notándose su sarcasmo:

-Tendremos una Luna de Miel en las Montañas, vamos acampar-

Sakura empezó a reír divertida cuando dijo:

-Tú, un chico de cuidad que nunca ha salido acampar, quiero hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. . . Eso va ser digno de ver . . . ¡MI AMOR!- Dijo ella en un tono meloso.

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y dijo:

-Mi segunda sugerencia es al pie de la playa pero en la casa rodante-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡OMG! . . . ¿Quieres regresar a tus ancestros mi cielo y comportante como un Homo-Sapie?

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con enojo entonces Sakura contesto:

-Tú eres hombre de ciudad, dudo que aguantes un día en el bosque menos una semana completa ni hablar en la playa a la intemperie-

-Soy un hombre y puedo hacer eso . . .

-¿Podemos ir a mi isla?-

-¿A dónde me llevaste cuándo me secuestraste?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Si lo pones así suena horrible. . .

Finalmente Sakura cancelo su viaje laboral y se puso de acuerdo con su esposo para pasar una semana en el bosque, otra semana en la playa y las dos últimas semanas en Europa pero ella organizo su viaje de bodas.

Sin duda una luna de miel para recordar, dado su experiencia de trasladarse de un lugar a otro por supuesto su esposo la limito en cuanto hacer cosas extremas.

Xiaoláng a pesar de mostrar un semblante serio e incluso fingía enojo no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho de esa inusual luna de miel con todo incluido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos meses después] **

[Sonido del vomito] . . . Sakura tenía clavada la cabeza al inodoro cuando su esposo ingreso al baño y dijo con suavidad:

-Mi madre me dijo que con este té de jengibre te va ayudar a contrarrestar las nauseas-

Sakura se sentó cerca del inodoro y dijo con pesar:

-Si hubiera sabido que los estragos de los embarazos eran así. . . Hubiera usado la inseminación artificial para concebir-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Xiaoláng no se pudo contener cuando señalo con diversión:

-Eso mi amor se llama KARMA . . . Mi bebe se está cobrando todas las cosas que le hiciste padecer a su padre . . . ¡BIEN POR MI BEBE o BEBES! . . . Aun no sabemos cuánto son . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, iba a protestar pero de nuevo las nauseas le hicieron pasar un mal rato y dijo con malestar:

-Te contesto luego que vomite. . . [Sonido del vomito] . . .

Xiaoláng esta vez no se río porque le preocupaba esos estragos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es hora de ponerte suero!-

-Mejor me tomo el té que me recomendó mi linda suegrita-

-Iré a prepara un consume de pollo y si vomitas de nuevo, te pondré suero de vitamina para que no te deshidrates y no acepto más negativas de tu parte-

-¡No me gustan los sueros!-

-Y eso que importa. . . No puedo dejar que te quedes sin sales . . . Necesitas hidratarte Sakura, piensa en el bebe o los bebes . . . – Dijo Xiaoláng con firmeza.

Sakura iba a protestar pero su esposo no le dio tregua cuando dijo:

-De esta noche no pasa . . .

Sakura hizo un puchero de indignación pero como siguió ese reclamo y ese embarazo eso ya es otra historia.

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fin de Amor de Locos]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- Sobre este Final, les comente que era una historia corta, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo así como yo al editarla. Posiblemente arme un corto Epílogo pero no prometo nada. **

**5.- Informativo: **

**[1] Para los que siguen MEDUE he actualizado el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada. **

**[2] Para los que siguen Lazos de Familia he actualizado el capítulo final de esa historia. **

**[3] Les invito a leer mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: AMOR CIBERNETICO que publique ayer.**

**[4] ¡Les deseo unas felices fiestas! Que en el 2013 sus metas se concreten. Les deseo: Dinero para que cumplan sus metas. Salud para que se diviertan y Amor para que sean Felices. ¡Gracias por su apoyo incondicional!.Espero seguir torturándoles en el 2013 .**

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
